Love is patient, love is kind
by funnygirl00
Summary: Regina Hope runs away from New York City hoping to find her grandfather on the Ponderosa. Once there, she discovers he's been dead and she's left broke, desolate and pregnant in the middle of nowhere. But the good Lord above deemed it fit to send an angel of mercy to her in the guise of Adam Cartwright. Can love bloom out of the shadows of fear?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_New York City, 1859_

Regina Hope gripped her chair as she waited for her parents to speak. Her father's face was turning red in anger and her mother's face was steadily growing paler as she sank in a nearby, plush, crimson velvet chair. Regina felt nothing. Fear had settled over her like a thick fog; consuming her soul, body and mind.

She waited for them to speak while her heart pounded in her throat. The two words she'd spoken had changed her and her parent's lives.

"I am with child." She repeated those words again, faintly. She was almost certain that they hadn't heard her the first time she'd spoken those two words. Her father blinked at her. Rage radiated in his steel gray eyes. Those familiar gray eyes that held the look she'd seen often as a child. The look of uncontrollable hurt, anger, anguish and stunned disbelief that she'd kept these facts hidden from them. Her mother couldn't speak and never did during a huge crisis like this. She let her husband do all of the talking and thinking for her.

"You're sure?" He ground out. "You're absolutely positive that you're expecting?"

"Yes." She croaked. "I'm positive."

She glanced at her mother, who had not yet spoken, her face buried in her hand. For a while, neither parent spoke, nor could she. Dozens of emotions swirled within her now. Hurt, shame, and yet, some love, for the child she was carrying. The child that had been conceived out of violence; she'd never had the courage to tell them about the attack until it became vital. Now, she regretted that she hadn't told them the very night she'd been attacked.

"You're going to get that problem fixed." Her father snarled angrily. "I've heard there are people who take care of such things." He stomped out of the room. "No one must know!"

These words brought her up out of the fog, "Take care of such things?" She looked at her mother who'd brought her face out of her hand, "What does he mean by that?"

"He means," She sat up, her white face getting some color back. "He's going to arrange…to have it disposed of. No one will know."

The color drained out of her face, "Killed?" Her mother's face was unemotional. "He wants me to… kill…my baby?" her mother nodded again. "He…he can't! It's not right!"

Her father stomped in with his wallet. He pressed a hundred dollars in her hand. "I'm going out to see if that Madame is all she claims to be." She started to open her mouth but he silenced her with the look. "If so, you take that money," His voice trembled with rage, "and have the evidence destroyed. The rest is to keep her mouth shut. Understand?"

The blood drained from her face and she sank into the closest chair as her father exited the house and slammed the door behind him. She turned to her mother and cried, "I can't do it mama," She choked. "It's my baby."

"No, it's not." Her mother yelled, finally finding her voice but sounding too much like her father. Her mother rarely yelled unless she was under a great deal of strain. "At this stage it's nothing but a blob of tissue."

"I was that way once too!" She cried out. "As were you!"

"Now don't make this any harder than it is!"

"If I'd been born from an attack, would you have killed me?"

Her mother got up from her seat and went upstairs. Regina stood frozen in the library. The sound of her mother's bedroom door slamming brought her back to life. She went upstairs to her room and cried.

It wasn't the child's fault; she should have told her parents of the attack sooner. However, fear and shame had made her keep silent. Now it was too late, now they wouldn't let her keep the child.

The child. She wrapped her arm around her stomach. It hadn't yet begun protruding. She gently held onto her stomach, protective of the life that was just beginning to form inside her.

_Kill my baby!_ She thought. _Dear God, please tell me what to do. Tell me what to do! I can't do this._

She sighed and looked around her room. She paced frantically, breathing hard. It would be at least an hour before her father returned. Her eyes suddenly noticed a small western landscape that her grandfather had sent to her last year for her birthday. It was a picture of a ranch he owned, The Ponderosa. She stared harder at the picture, as a plan began to formulate in her mind.

Grabbing her two biggest valises, she began to cram dresses, undergarments, and a few other personal items in them. She grabbed the picture, locked her bedroom door and crept down the stairs. She hated to take the money her father had given to her, but he had given it to her. She wasn't stealing it. It was just being used for a different purpose.

She went out the door, unnoticed by the servants. She hailed a hansom driver and urged him to get her to the train station. Fifteen minutes later, she bought a second class train ticket to Washoe County, Nevada. She kept her head down, praying that she wouldn't be recognized by anyone who would possibly know her. Fortunately, by the grace of God, she was able to get away safely.

As the train pulled out of the station an hour later, she watched as the familiar buildings began to vanish. She leaned her head against the cold glass and exhaled.

_"Please dear God, I pray you've given grandfather an understanding heart and that he'll greet me with open arms. If not, I don't know what I'm going to do next. Oh Lord, I pray you stay close beside me as I go towards this new and unexplored land."_


	2. Adam Cartwright

**I almost forgot. I own NOTHING except Regina. This is my first Bonanza fic and I shall do my best to remain true to the characters and the show.**

* * *

Chapter One

Straightening his black cowboy hat, Adam Cartwright walked over to the telegraph office. "Hi. Any mail for the Ponderosa?"

"Sure," The courier began rifling through the mail. "Never had a day where there wasn't. The mail just got in though so I'm still sorting it."

"No rush." He waited patiently, the Ponderosa was one of the biggest ranches in Washoe County. He glanced around town. It was a quiet, warm yet peaceful day. Then he spotted an unfamiliar young woman approaching with a valise. She was new in town and looked plum worn out. He could hear her breathing as she passed him. Her clothes were very rumpled and her deep, rich, cherry wood colored hair was springing free from under her hat.

He tipped his black hat, "Ma'am."

"Miss." She muttered under her breath. She exhaled and tossed a long lock of her hair up and out of her face with a shake of her head.

He glanced at her as she set her valise down. She appeared to be a refined lady from the east. It was peculiar to see a lady like her way out in Nevada. Her clothes, though wrinkled, were of the highest fashion which practically screamed that she resided in the East.

"Excuse me, sir?" She said to the courier, fanning her face with her hand. "I'm looking for my grandfather, Benjamin Hope. I believe he works on a ranch known as the Ponderosa. Could you be kind enough to direct me to someone who resides on the ranch? Alternatively, could you possibly recommend someone who'd be able to escort me there? It is most urgent that I see him as soon as possible."

Adam's heart sank a notch, her grandfather was gone. He'd died just a few weeks ago. He was a nice old man and he'd died of a heart attack. There were no known relations for them to contact when he'd passed. Therefore, they naturally assumed that the old man had no kin. He should have held on a little longer for his granddaughter obviously needed his help now.

The courier looked towards Adam, "He could tell you. His father owns the ranch. Adam Cartwright."

She turned and brushed another strand of hair out of her eyes, "Is it possible to get a ride with you to see my grandfather?"

He took off his hat and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry miss. He died, just a few weeks ago."

Her pretty blue eyes widened. For a moment, all was silent. Then she started gasping before bursting into tears. "No! He was my last chance!" she started wailing and people passing by looked at them. "No!"

He knelt beside her as she sank down on the boardwalk. "Ma'am, please calm down." Women were always acting funny. However, the way she was carrying on, it was downright embarrassing.

"Calm down! I can't calm down!" She shrieked. He shushed her and she lowered her voice. "I traveled all the way from New York City for help and now," She gestured, flailing her hands uselessly in the air. "He's gone. Gone? No one's here to help me and I don't have enough money to get back home! Not to mention I couldn't go back there if I wanted to!"

He caught her hand before she smacked him in the face. "Ma'am, come back to the ranch with me." She stiffened and began trying to pull free from the loose grip he had on her arm. "Rest up, and we can talk in the morning." At the wide-eyed look she gave him, he added on. "You won't be alone, my family will be there. I promise, everything will be fine."

"I can vouch that Adam is an honorable, God-fearing man and no harm will come to you." The courier added handing him the mail. "He'd knock down the first man that dared to do dishonor to a lady. It'll be perfectly all right, no one will think anything of it."

After a moment of silence, she nodded. "I guess I'll have to trust you. I have nowhere else to go."

"I'll get your bag."

He took the bag and walked across the street with her sniffling quietly beside him. He slung the valise up in the back of the buckboard, got a firm grip on her waist, and carefully lifted her up. She was a tiny, little thing like most women from the east were; he noted his fingers met in the back. She let out a funny, quiet, gasping sound, almost like a cry of fear. He glanced up at her and she hastily diverted her gaze.

"Adam, wait up!" Lem came out with a bag of coffee. "There you go. You almost forgot this! Got everything you came for?"

He took the bag of coffee and set it in the back. "That… and more."

Lem then seemed to notice his female passenger. His curious gaze seemed to set her on edge and Adam couldn't help but wonder what her reaction was going to be when she met the rest of the family. As he swung up in the buckboard, he began thinking of some way to keep his little brother Joe under control.

* * *

Regina snuck a glance at the man driving her. He was handsome all right. He had dark black hair and a tall, muscular frame. The first thing she'd really noticed about him was his dark brown eyes; eyes that seemed to peer straight through her soul and instantly know the story of her life. He was the kind of man that would make any woman fall in love him. He was dressed all in black, making him look much taller and intimidating. She herself did feel some attraction to him; she had to harden her heart and stop it from beating. She wasn't here to fall in love and she severely doubted that she'd be able to open up her heart to any man.

"Why'd you need to talk to your grandfather?" he asked after almost forty minutes of silence. "Was it something important?"

Regina hesitated, quickly debating before answering his question. He was trying not to be demanding, but his curiosity about her behavior must be overwhelming him by now. She lowered her gaze as she decided to give him a simple version of the story.

"I'm with child and I have nowhere else to go." she owed him the truth at least. She didn't want to talk about it, but she was in his debt. Regina was never good at lying and she couldn't lie to him. He'd see the lie before she could even form the words to speak the falsehoods.

"Oh, I see." he said understandingly. "Did your husband pass away recently?"

She shook her head. "No. I-I've never married." Her voice cracked a little, "Please, I'd rather not talk about it now."

"I understand," he said gently. "you're tired, just rest."

He didn't speak again for the last twenty minutes of the ride. The land was beautiful. Bright blue skies, woody pine mountains and she could hear running streams. Wild flowers bloomed everywhere and some of the highest mountains had snowcaps.

He halted in front of a huge wooden house. A few lights were on in the house. She noted the well-kept garden outside the house with a wooden fence around it.

"Beautiful," she breathed.

"Thank you, my father built it years ago." He swung easily out of the buckboard and trotted over to her side. "Come here," he said as he held out his arms. "I'll help you down."

She wiggled down the length of the seat towards him. She placed her hands on his shoulder. He rested one hand on her back, and the other went under her legs. She let out a faint gasp as he swept her down to the ground.

She took a step back as soon as her feet hit the ground. She didn't trust any man anymore. "Don't touch me," she said firmly. "Don't ever touch me!"

Those dark, solemn eyes peered through her soul again, "I'm sorry," his velvety voice instantly turning away her wrath. "I didn't think it was good for the child if you jumped. I'm sorry if I scared you. I should have told you what I was doing."

She watched him as he got her bag from the buckboard. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she spoke. "No, I'm sorry. I-I had a bad experience," she looked down and studied her skirt. "I'm very skittish around…any man. Now, I find myself over a thousand miles from home, with no relations, no money and indebted to you for your kindness to me. I'm sorry."

He stepped forward, "look at me." She looked up slowly. "I'd never hurt a woman," he held her gaze. "As long as you're here, I swear, I'll protect you. However, I tell you this… I intend to keep you from doing any jumping."

"Thank you." she cleared her throat. "I, I don't even know you name. The courier...may have mentioned it. But...I can't remember."

"No, we weren't very talkative were we?" He held out his hand and bowed gallantly. "My name is Adam Cartwright, and might I be able to persuade a pretty lady like you to tell me her name?"

She laughed at the impish look on his face, she hadn't felt this relaxed in a while. "You're very kind to inquire sir, my name is Regina hope."

"Regina," He said it slowly. "A lovely name. A lovely name, for a lovely lady."

"Thank you." She whispered, feeling an unwanted blush creeping up to her cheeks.

He grabbed her bag, a few other items and went towards the house. She followed, her heart pounding in her throat as she got ready to begin a new chapter in her life.


	3. A safe haven

Chapter Two

* * *

_A week ago, back in New York City_

* * *

"Regina!" Mr. Hope thundered. "Where are you?"

Mrs. Hope came out of her room. "Richard? Is something wrong?"

Richard spun around and shouted. "I can't find her! Where'd she go?"

Mrs. Hope gripped her skirts and moved to Regina's room. She pushed the door open. "Regina?"

"She's not in there!"

"Regina?"

There was no answer.

Fear gripped her heart and something told her to open the dresser drawers. She opened up the drawers and saw her clothes jumbled, but several things missing. She gasped. "Richard! I think she's run away!"

"Preposterous!" He said. "Why would you think that?"

She pulled open Regina's closet door, praying to God that she hadn't run away. Sure enough, a valise was missing. "Her bag is missing. Some clothes are missing." She opened up her daughter's jewelry box and she grabbed the dresser drawer for support. "Her…her pearl necklace is not here."

The pearl necklace she'd gotten on her sixteenth birthday. Regina loved that necklace and would never go anywhere without it. That necklace had seen its way to London, France and New York, she hadn't left it behind safe at home. No. She brought it with her. So, if she was gone, she'd take the necklace with her.

Heather began to gasp for air as the realization that their daughter was gone hit her hard. She turned to Richard, his face was hard, but she could see he was emotionally shaken. Richard pulled her close as she hugged him tight.

He exhaled his voice a low growl. "I'll hire some detectives to get on this at once," he promised. "They'll find her and bring her back here."

* * *

"Pa!" Adam called as the entered the house.

Regina stepped in timidly and glanced around. She noted several paintings that seemed to have been painted by her grandfather. She stepped closer and studied them closely. Sure enough, there was her grandfather's familiar, elegant signature in the lower corner of the painting. She touched it gently and smiled as she looked at the majestic waterfall in the middle of a red rock canyon. A dead tree, the bright blue sky with clouds, and the sprinkling of bright yellow and purple wild flowers made the painting look like the nearest slice of heaven a mortal could find on earth.

She remembered her grandfather, how he always smelled of mint and wore a bright smile. She hadn't really known why he left to go out west, she had been ten when that happened. Her parent's didn't really explain it to her when she grew older, but she knew it was probably because her grandfather couldn't stand it around her parents. He never liked the high society life and when her grandmother died, he grew restless, yearning for something different.

"I uh," Adam said behind her, "see you found your grandfather's painting."

"Yes," she nodded, "he loved to paint."

"We kept some of his belongings. You must be the mystery girl we found in his Bible."

"Probably," she cleared her throat and asked, "did…he die in peace?"

"I was there when he passed. His face was peaceful, as resigned to the fact that he'd was leaving a happily lived life behind."

She nodded. "He did," she cleared her throat, "what did he do here?"

Adam leaned against the wall. "You're looking at it. He painted and sold them at the general store. I imagine a good many people have his paintings up on their walls."

"Adam?" She spun around to see a younger man with wavy brown hair and green eyes. He may have been addressing Adam, but he was studying her. She smiled nervously at his inquisitive and very interested gaze. "Who's this?"

"Miss Regina Hope. You may call her Miss Hope. Wipe that look off your face. It's rude," he turned to her. "This is my brother, Little Joe. I apologize for his actions. He thinks he's quite a man with the ladies."

"That's more than I can say for you!" He shot back.

"Quiet!" He frowned at his brother who was debating how to respond to Adam's order.

"It's quite all right," she feigned a yawn behind her hand to hide her nervousness. "I'm sorry."

"That's ok. You must be very tired," he thrust the valise at his brother who scowled at him, but took the bag without a word. "I'll take you to your room," they started towards the stairs. "Wait a minute," he mused for a moment, "it can't be good for you to walk up and down these stairs, I'd offer to carry you up-"

"No!" At her shriek both men stopped. She stammered, "I'm too heavy."

"That is utter nonsense," he said as he stepped towards her placing one hand on her waist and his other hand gripped her hand. His touch was cautious and gentle as he led her up the stairs. "I can tell it's been a long hard trip for you and you must be exhausted. But as I was saying, I would carry you up, but it wouldn't be proper." She flushed red in embarrassment. She should have let him finish his sentence before making a fool of herself. "And don't say you're too heavy," She snuck a glance at him to see his dark eyes danced mischievously. "You'll put down my masculinity."

At the use of the word masculinity, she stared at him. "I had no idea people out west were so civil in their manner of speech."

"They're not." Little Joe said, "Adam went to college in the East. He's always talking fancy."

"Here we are," Adam said as they walked around the corner to the nearest spare room, "this will be yours for the time being." She avoided his eyes, the embarrassment of being in this situation was finally catching up with her. "Hey," he used one finger to tilt her chin up, "it's all right. You've nothing to be ashamed of."

She stepped back, held her hand out for her valise and Joe let her take it. She was able to croak out, "Thank you." She stepped inside the bedroom and closed the door as the dam of emotions she'd been holding inside her broke free.

* * *

Adam heard the door lock as soon as he shut it, he also heard her stifle a whimper before she started to cry. He didn't know what to make of her. She appeared soft, but he faintly could see a tougher side of her.

"Where'd you pick her up?" Joe asked. "Who is she?"

"You'll find out later," he gave him a shove towards the stairs, "now hush up and move it."

"Hey!" he complained. "This is worse than hanging."

"Yes, you're so badly mistreated," he said sarcastically as he gave him another shove for good measure, "move it."

He trotted down the stairs as the front door opened. "Adam?" In walked Pa with his other brother Hoss right behind him.  
"Hi Pa," Joe said. "I hope you're in a good mood because does Adam have a shock for you."

He scowled. Joe always had a knack for setting his pa and everyone on edge. He seemed like an elf that was set loose on the country and played whatever tricks he wanted to. Most of them weren't funny, still life without Little Joe life would be peaceful….but dull.

"He brought a girl home and she's in the guest room!"

Hoss flopped into a chair. "Very funny. Stop joking."

"Who's joking?" Joe said indignantly. "Adam's got a girl here."

Adam frowned at his little brother. When he didn't say anything, Hoss and his father straightened in their seats. "Please say he's joking," Pa asked tiredly. "I'm in no mood for jokes."

He cleared his throat, planted his hands on his hips, and sighed, "He's not, there is a girl here."

"She can't stay here!" Mr. Cartwright said testily. "We cannot have a single, unmarried woman under the same roof with us."

"Pa," he reasoned, "she's Mr. Hope's granddaughter."

Pa was quiet for a moment before nodding his head and asking gravely. "Does she know her grandfather is dead?"

"She just found out today. She came all the way from New York City." Hoss whistled and shook his head. Adam crossed his arms. "She's in trouble, too."

"What kind of trouble?" Hoss asked as he leaned forward. "Bad trouble?"

"I'm not positive," he said, "she's expecting a child, but asks to be referred to as 'Miss'. I say that some man forced himself on her, impregnated her and that she's running away from him."

Joe stared at him. "That's why she acted so funny? She almost took Adam's head off."

"Either way," he said shooting Joe a glare, "she needs help. I promised her my protection for whatever danger she's running away from."

"I'm running away from my father."

Adam and everyone else looked to the banister. There stood Regina, wearing a simple green dress. Her hair was free from its confines and it hung down below her waist. The silver comb in her hand testified that she'd been in the process of combing her hair when she heard Hoss and Pa arrive. Adam stared at her. He felt as if he'd never before known what beauty meant, until he saw her standing there.

She came partway down the stairs gripping the rail firmly. She looked straight at him. "You're a pretty good guesser, Adam. But, unfortunately, your mind couldn't imagine the true horrors of what I was really running away from."

"You don't have to tell us," his pa said. "It's private. Not to mention you must be extremely tired."

"True, I am tired, but it's your house and I don't have anywhere else to go. The least I can do is be honest with you. You'd all find out in time anyway." She straightened her spine and began speaking in an almost too composed voice. "About a week and a half ago I discovered I was pregnant. I had been…attacked one night…when I was walking home alone." She looked deep in his eyes. "Yes, I am running away. I'm running away from my parents," her voice hesitated for a moment and he stepped closer in case she grew faint. "My parents… think very highly of their social standards. They were going to pay….for me," her voice broke as she sank down the railing to the ground, her legs could no longer hold her upright, "to….kill my baby. They didn't…want me to keep it. Their reputation…and social….standing," she started that hysterical gasping again which let him know that she'd lost control of her emotions again. "I was…. hoping… grandpa… could help."

Adam glanced at his family, shock was plainly written on their faces. He was shocked too. What kind of parents would kill their grandchild just to keep their reputation clean? A simple way of erasing the 'mistake' and acting as if life went back to normal, if that were even possible. Not to mention, that was extremely dangerous for the woman. She could have died from extensive bleeding, an infection or be unable to bear children. These things were wrong for a reason and he wondered if her parents would have even cared if she'd died because some quack would put his hands on her.  
Regina was much stronger than she appeared. That took nerve to defy your parents, and risk everything to take care of her unborn. Even if she had no idea who the father was, that was part of her forming inside her.

He carefully and gingerly made his way up the stairs. He took her by the hand, and helped her up. She leaned into his chest and cried. He rubbed her back and carefully picked her up. She was still crying as he made his way up the stairs, pushed the door open, set her on the bed and pulled the covers around her shoulders. She cried and cushioned her face in the pillow, her shoulders shaking. More than anything, he wanted to pull her tightly into his arms and somehow assure her that everything was going to be all right. But he couldn't, he couldn't afford to jeopardize the fragile trust they had in each other. He turned, exited the room and quietly closed the door.

He came down the stairs to find his family looking solemnly at him descending.

"What do we do now?" Joe asked quietly as he rubbed his hands on his tan pants.

"I don't know," Pa said, "it's not proper to have a lady here all alone."

"But, it's not right to send her out there all alone," Hoss reasoned. "Poor little filly's almost scared of her own shadow. Her own parents-" he trailed off quietly.

"Yeah," Pa replied as he walked over to his desk. "I can't imagine…anyone doing that."

"I know," Hoss said, "but…you can see she ain't lying."

"Yeah," Joe nodded, "and she's scared too. She's even scared of me."

"Can you blame her?" Hoss asked, "You ain't exactly looking too good these days."

Joe huffed and threw a pillow at Hoss, hitting him square in the face. Those two were thicker than thieves. Best friends, bitter rivals, angry, yet loving brothers. They had a stronger relationship with each other than Adam did.

"Settle down," Pa said holding up his hand before Hoss could throw the pillow back at Joe. "We've got a situation on our hands."

"I know," Adam leaned on the couch's armrest. _A pretty little situation. Whoa! Where did that come from?_

"You're stuck on her," Joe accused, "and don't bother to deny it!"

"I'm going to," Adam folded his arms across his chest. "I think she's just about the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my whole life," at Joe's knowing gaze and his father's curious gaze he added, "but that's all!"

"Yeah, all you've done is look into those green eyes of hers."

"Blue," he corrected before he realized he'd fallen into the trap Joe had set.

"Ah-ha!" Joe crowed, "I told you!" his laughter grew louder until Adam took a step towards him.

"Settle down," Pa sighed, "we'll all just have to pray and sleep on it. Tomorrow's another day when I'll have to make my decision."


	4. Settling in

Chapter Three

Regina put her hair in a braided bun and cautiously exited the room. After glancing around the hall, she carefully closed the door behind her. She couldn't believe that she'd slept this late, it was noon and they'd probably already had lunch.

"Good morning," she spun around to see Adam leaning against the doorframe of the room opposite hers. "Hi, I didn't mean to scare you."

He stepped towards her and she stepped back. "Don't carry me down the stairs, please."

"Now what makes you think I'd do that?"

Regina felt like a fool. She needed to stop trying to read his mind. "Well, you… wouldn't let me climb out of the buckboard."

He snapped his finger. "So true. Well, in that case," he said as held out his hand, "allow me to escort you to lunch."

She stepped forward and took his arm. She noted how he gripped her hand firmly as they went down the stairs. A solid grip, ready to catch her if she slipped on a step. He didn't stand too close to her, he was allowing her some space between them. The moment they arrived at the foot of the stairs he released her.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure," he stepped away from her and she followed him to the dining table. His father and his other brothers rose from the table the moment she neared them.

"Good morning, I'm Adam's father. Ben Cartwright," Mr. Cartwright had a kindly, weatherworn face with an extremely deep voice. "Please be seated."

She acknowledged Mr. Cartwright. "Thank you Mr. Cartwright." Adam pulled back her chair for her and scooted it in for her once she sat down. "Thank you." she whispered.

He merely smiled and said nothing as he sat in the seat next to her. Joe, who was seated across from her, flashed her a charming boyish smile.

The other boy appeared to be in-between Adam and Joe's age. He, however, appeared to be a little less forward in his actions, even if he was the biggest man she'd ever seen.

He cleared his throat, "My name is er, Hoss, Miss Regina. I hope Adam introduced you to our little brother, Joe."

She nodded, "Yes, he did. It's nice to meet you."

"Miss Regina," Mr. Cartwright said as he cleared his throat. "I've been doing some serious thinking about your situation," he folded his hands, "and after some serious thought, and prayer. I've decided that you can stay here until the baby comes."

"Mr. Cartwright," she gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth, "I don't know how I could ever thank you."

Mr. Cartwright continued, "After that time, you can either contact your parents, or feel free to look around to find some way to support you and the child. Your grandfather was a kind man and we all learned well from him. You were his only grandchild and we'll see to it that you're safe here."

She could feel happy tears well up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She had to be tough out here, off with the silken gloves and on with cotton dresses! "Thank you Mr. Cartwright. I promise I will not be a bother."

Her hand shook as she picked up her coffee saucer and sipped it. Her eyes bulged at the overwhelming strength of flavor the coffee had! She set it down quickly.

"Is something the matter?" Joe asked innocently.

"Yes," her voice came out sounding a tad hoarse, "too strong."

Joe laughed, a high pitched laugh for a boy, but his laugh was the kind of laugh that made her smile.

"'Too much,' she says," he gasped, "and to think Pa, you were only saying how it seemed weak this morning."

"To a lady's taste buds, it is too strong," she glanced at Adam and accepted the glass of milk he handed her. "Here, you may find things quite different from New York."

She shrugged. "I don't mind. I'm sure everything will be much more honest and down to earth here." Hoss handed her the platter of scrambled eggs and she grinned. "Oh I haven't had these in years!"

That made everyone go silent. Joe asked, "What did you eat for breakfast?"

"Mother… preferred French cooking. Breakfast was simple, a boiled egg, wheat toast with grapefruit," she handed the platter to Adam. "This will be such a relief."

"Maybe you can cook us some of those French dishes." Joe suggested.

She squirmed. "I can't cook that good yet. But… I can handle the basic recipes," she inhaled, "maybe… I'll get a chance to cook a meal sometime."

"That's not necessary," Mr. Cartwright said, "you're a guest."

"I don't mind, I like to cook," she said.

"Really?" Adam asked. "I figured that in high society, women didn't need to cook, that they'd have servants to do it."

"True, we did have servants, but I used to cook with my grandfather," she laughed. "He'd wake me up early and we'd sneak down to this house with one of his friends and he taught me. Then.… when he moved, I had to beg my parents. I eventually said I'd study French and Italian if I was allowed to learn how to cook."

Joe said, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because… it made me happy."

"Well…you'll have to talk that over with Hop-Sing," Mr. Cartwright said as he sipped his coffee. "But, I can't guarantee that he'll let you in his kitchen."

"He's uh, very fussy about his kitchen. Once, Hop-Sing entrusted Joe to watch some soup while he ran to get some ham," Hoss said, giving Joe a side-glance, "he came back and the soup was all over the floor!"

"It was an accident," he mumbled. "I was trying to move it and I burned myself."

"You are an accident." Adam said.

"Boys," Mr. Cartwright said, "we have a guest."

She smiled, "Is every meal this lively?"

He nodded, "Just about. But, we'll see what happens as the day goes on."

* * *

"Supper be ready in about a hour," Hop-Sing said as he continued plucking the feathers from the chicken, "that Regina, she a good helper. Things be easier around here."

"Adam," his pa said, "go see what she's up to."

"Sure thing."

Adam tried not to smile as he tried to imagine how his father was when he was waiting for him, Hoss and Joe to be born. He entered the kitchen to see Regina frying something on the stove.

"Hello."

She spun around, startled. But she smiled as she shoved a strand of hair out of her face. "Adam, I didn't hear you come in."

He heard a cheerful note in her voice. He'd have to assure Pa that cooking did make her happy. It probably kept her mind engaged on the task at hand instead of unhappy things.

"I can see that."

She wiped her hands on her apron. "Is there something you needed?"

He grabbed a saucer from the cabinet near him and headed for the stove. "I was just getting a cup of coffee." She shifted her weight, but didn't move away from him. As he poured himself a cup of coffee, he noticed a tantalizing smell coming from the oven. "You've been doing some baking, I see."

She nodded, "Yes. Hop-sing let me. He's a nice man, fun to talk to."

"I trust he hasn't been talking too much about us." He sipped the coffee and a hazelnut flavor filled his mouth. He paused and inspected the coffee.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"The coffee-"

"Oh, no," she shook the water from her hands, "did I put too much nutmeg in it?"

"It's good," he finished. Poor girl, working herself up into a tizzy over nothing, "tastes like Christmas." It was a lot weaker than what he was accustomed to, but it was good just the same.

She sighed as she grabbed her bowl of washed and unpeeled potatoes and set them on the counter. She began chopping them carefully, "I'm glad."

He walked over to the counter and silently watched her slice the potatoes, then roll them in a mixture of spices. She then transferred them into a frying pan.

"I'm making a different type of potatoes," she explained. "They'll taste good alongside your chicken tonight," she shuddered. "Hop-Sing is…. preparing it outside, I guess, that's what you could say." She stood and grabbed a cloth and opened the oven and pulled out two pies. She kicked the oven door shut and then set the pies on the windowsill to cool.

Adam took her by the arm, "Now that's enough work, you come on out and relax."

"As soon as I finish the potatoes and dishes," she said.

"I won't let Hop-Sing do all the work. It was by God's grace that I arrived here and I'm going to do my share." he started to speak but she cut him off again. "In a few months I won't be able to do anything. So I'd like to get some things done."

"You're a guest."

"Who is staying here eating your food, taking up space and paying nothing for it." she blinked once. "I can't do nothing. I don't…want to argue but I need to do something. Please."

He groaned. _She's finally found her tongue and we're all going to pay for it._He went to the kitchen door, "Joe!"

Joe came around the corner, not suspecting anything. "Yes?"

"Roll up your sleeves and help me wash the dishes," he ordered as he began to roll his sleeves up.

Joe looked like he'd rather get hung, "Me! Wash dishes!"

"No workee, no eatee," Regina sing-songed and he laughed.

Joe folded his arms across his chest, "First, I'd like to know what I'm not eating."

"Lets see," she paused and began to count off on her fingers, "there won't be any cherry pie tonight or cherry preserves during the winter. Hop-Sing and I found some time to do some canning. The pantry was a sight to see."

Adam moved towards the pantry and opened it to see a full row of cherry preserves. He turned and gawked at her. "You did all that today?"

"Hop-Sing helped me gather the fruit. The orchard is very full, now would the perfect time to start canning them. Or, sell them and make money."

"That's a possibility," he turned and gave Joe a shove towards the sink, "you're washing."

"Why?"

"Because I'm older!"

Within ten minutes, the dishes were done, Hop-Sing had the chicken in the oven, and he took over the potatoes.

It took a while for him to convince Regina to sit down, but she did. After a moment, she leaned back and closed her eyes. He peered over Dicken's Great expectations at her and smiled. She'd fallen over on her side and her hand was twitching by her nose. He set his book to the side and quietly walked over to her. She was sound asleep.

He carefully put her feet up on the couch and draped the blanket from the back of the couch over her. His eyes met his father who was watching his actions from his desk. His father nodded before turning back to his paperwork, Adam carefully tiptoed back to his seat.

Joe looked up from his checker game with Hoss and hissed, "Nursemaid."

He frowned at Joe and Hoss and held up a doubled fist as a warning. Joe ducked his head and went back to his game. About fifteen minutes later he noticed her stirring and her head thrashing on the couch.

_Must be having a nightmare._

He stood to go over to her. At that moment, she woke suddenly, sat up quickly and let out a loud gasp. She blinked and then lay back on the couch.

He discretely went into the kitchen, got her a glass of water and set it by the table near the couch. He noted her forehead was sweaty. The dream must have been very lifelike to her. He reluctantly went back to his book, but now was not the time to question her about her past. Not when she was so upset and in the presence of others. He could feel her looking at him. He glanced over his book. She nodded her thanks, then dropped her gaze and sipped the water.

Within an hour, Hop-Sing came in. "Dinner is served."

Joe and Hoss hurried to the table. He reluctantly put his book down. Regina removed the blanket from her shoulders and carefully folded up the blanket. She looked pale and tired, but a few days out in the Nevada sun and she'd grow stronger, physically and emotionally.


	5. Ponderosa skies

Chapter Four

Dinner had been good and Hop-Sing was happy that his workload had been lighter than normal. Regina, still shaken from the nightmare she'd been having on the couch, hadn't been able to eat very much. Dinner had been very lively because Joe and Hoss got in an argument over something that had been of little consequence, which had delighted her very much. At home, dinner was always such a solemn and quiet affair. If words were spoken, it was always about the latest gossip, invitations, concerts or parties; nothing of real substance.

She'd wished she could have seen them growing up, it must have been a very lively household. Granted, she was having a difficult time imagining Hoss as a baby; inspite of his size, he was the gentlest of the three. Joe was probably the troublemaker, for he had mischief written all over. Adam was probably the hardest one to get mad at; she could only imagine the innocent look he'd have in those dark eyes of his.

Regina stepped out on the front porch. It was a cool, yet slightly windy evening. The crisp, fresh air was scented with the various smells including dirt, horses, sage and pine needles. She walked over to the steps, leaned against the porch's supporting beam and exhaled deeply.

"Hi."

Regina spun around to see Adam behind her with a guitar. She exhaled and leaned against the wall. "You scared me."

"Sorry. That wasn't my intent." He sat on the porch rail and began strumming a few chords. "What's your pleasure?"

She frowned. "My pleasure?"

He nodded. "Yes. Any requests?"

"No. I'm afraid I'm not at all familiar with guitar music."

He laughed. "I can imagine, guitar music must be somewhat limited."

"Well, I've heard it, a lovely instrument to be sure. But I must admit that I prefer the violin."

Adam looked wounded. "Really?"

She laughed. "Yes." She cleared her throat as she leaned against the rail. "Did you come out here just to keep an eye on me? Or was it because you thought I'd enjoy your serenade?"

He winced as he shifted his guitar. "Uhh, a little of both."

She sighed. At this rate, she wasn't going to have any breathing space. "I appreciate you and your family's concern." She said. "But don't you think you're being a little overprotective? It makes me feel so helpless. And I'm not even close to," Words died and her face heated. "Well…my condition isn't at that stage where I need worry too much."

"Possibly, but when I help you, it's not because you're weak. I'm just trying to show you that I care," her head shot up and she studied him. "about what happens to you and the growing life inside you. It's a hard life out here, especially on a woman." at her expression he added hastily. "I'm not saying that you're weak, but out here, our lives are full of unforeseen dangers. It's simply because…. you're not accustomed to our way of life yet."

"I see what you mean. I shall try to think of it in that context. Somehow, you always know what to say at the right times."

He dipped his head with a small smirk curving the corner of his lip up. "Thank you."

She sat on the porch steps and he dropped casually down beside her. She looked at the darkening sky and sighed contentedly, "it's so beautiful out here. The air is so clean and fresh." She pulled out her hairpins and her braid dropped. "I see why grandfather stayed here. It's like…Heaven on earth here. Paradise." She undid the braid and let her hair blow in the breeze. "I know it's not proper but," she sighed in contentment. "I love the wind in my face; it makes me feel ten years younger."

"And how old are you?" he teased. "You don't look as old as you try to make yourself sound."

She grinned. "Tell me your age, and I'll tell you mine."

"Twenty-eight."

"Twenty-three and I was born on May seventeenth. But don't you dare spread it around!"

"I won't." He laughed, " I was born on May eighteenth."

She stared at him. "You jest."

"Nay fair maiden, I swearest to thee," he leaned forward a little and resumed strumming. "that I speaketh the truth."

"Ahh, I sense a well-versed gentleman in mine presence," For some ridiculous reason she felt as if she were flirting with him instead of teasing. "Ah fair knight, words doth trip from thy tongue like honey." She realized how close they were and leaned back against the support beam, folding her arms across her waist. "So, I asketh…where art mine serenade?"

Adam lost his accent for a moment. "Coming up. However, this hardly qualifies as a serenade. You probably don't know 'Mary Ann' right?"

She smiled and nodded. "You'd be right."

Adam cleared his throat and began to sing quietly. He had a deep, rich, baritone voice that filled and danced throughout the Ponderosa air.

_The birds sing out and the grass is growing high. The field warms in the sun, spring's coming on and the ice melts down as it runs through the stream, to the sea far away. Mary Ann. Now the grass growin' high and the singing of the birds might charm the hearts of some. But all I feel is the cold spring rain that says my love has gone far away. Mary Ann._

"Adam?" They both jumped and turned around to see Joe standing the porch and eyed them cautiously. "Pa said it's time for all of us to hit the sack. Big day tomorrow."

"So it is." she said Adam caught her arm and helped her up. "Thank you."

* * *

Adam cleared his throat, which seemed to have suddenly gone dry. He hadn't noticed before that she'd rolled her sleeved up to rest slightly below her elbow. He noted that her skin was pale white, smooth and unblemished unlike the other girls around here. Their hands were wrinkled from various chores and their skin, tan and freckled. But he knew with the harsh sun around here and her trying to cook them out of house and home, her hands wouldn't be smooth and her skin wouldn't be pale much longer. And her hair! When she'd pulled it free, he'd wanted to gather some of those tempting wisps of hair in hands; but if he tried that she'd probably run for the hills.

"Thank you for telling us." She wiped her hands on her apron nervously. "I've got to get up early tomorrow anyway."

"No you don't." he and Joe said in unison.

"You've done enough today." he explained. "You need to sleep. You're also a guest."

"Yes." She yawned, "But, I was planning on making strawberry jelly and drying apples. Hop-Sing was also going help me make applesauce."

Joe grinned, "hey, that sounds good."

"Joe," he said sharply as Joe twitched nervously. "She's a guest, not a hired hand."

"I like doing it. Besides, I feel for all of you; you obviously need a woman's touch here and there." she yawned. "I guess if I'm going to be doing all that, I should rest up. Goodnight you two." She turned to Joe. "Goodnight."

Joe bobbed his head and grinned. "Goodnight."

She turned towards him and her smile wavered slightly. "Goodnight…Adam."

He reached for her hand by sheer impulse. Her eyes widened slightly as she limply shook his hand. It was a small hand, small and feminine; yet, there was something warm and comforting in her touch.

A tingle filled her hand and he released her hand. She cleared her throat and stepped back. "Goodnight Regina."

She nodded and stepped hastily back inside the house. Joe held the door open and she walked through. He shook his head in admiration, "she's something, isn't she Adam?"

Adam nodded, "she certainly is, Joe."

"She catches on fast." Joe shoved his hands in his pockets. "It'll be fun having a girl around the place for a time. But…she'll probably wind up married to some lucky man around here in no time."

Adam mused silently. I _wonder what lucky man is going to be the one to win her love and have the privilege to honor, love, protect and treasure her._

* * *

_Back in New York,_

* * *

Josh Keywood nodded as he put his notepad in his pocket. "And there is no one she could go to?"

"You're the third detective to ask that stupid question! Honestly, does no one in your line of work use the brains that God so foolishly gave them?" Mr. Hope shouted. "We don't know where she went! She's been gone for a week and it's your job to find her!"

"All right." Josh inhaled, struggling to keep his temper at bay. "If anything turns up or she decides to come back, let me know."

"Thanks." Mr. Hope said. "We're counting on you."

"I'll try not to disappoint you." He tipped his hat and walked to the door. "Evening."

Josh walked outside, leaned against a wall and exhaled deeply. _Life's funny. _He thought to himself. _Like what are the odds of someone unknowingly, hiring their daughter's rapist to find her? _He smoothed his coat and moved down the dark streets. The first thing he'd do would question all of her friends again and then go check the shipping offices. She was fond of London and that would be a good place to start searching. He had a sample of her handwriting and his pocket. Undoubtably, the sight of a woman travelling alone would stick in the back of someone's mind. _I've got to find her before she gets out of this state. I wonder…can I still collect the reward if I bring her body back. On the other hand, maybe I can give her an ultimatum, her hand in marriage for her life! If she's honestly carrying my bastard, she'll comply, anything to save it's wretched life._


	6. Keeping Regina safe

Chapter Five

* * *

_Two weeks later,_

* * *

A deep baritone laugh that she recognized as Adam's shook the room; Regina kept a good grip on the needle to avoid stabbing Joe who'd torn a section of his jeans this day.

"How'd…you manage that?" Adam asked through his laughter. "

Regina looked up at Joe was standing there with his eyebrows knit together. "You shut up!" he barked at Adam. His frown changed to a look of pain, when she 'accidentally' stabbed him in the side with a needle. "Ow!"

"I'm so sorry," Regina said innocently. "You shouldn't move about so. I warned you that you might get pinned."

"Yeah sure." Joe muttered under his breath.

That only made Adam laugh louder. He must have known that she'd stuck a pin in his leg to remind that he needed to respect his older brother and watch his mouth while she was present.

In the two weeks that Regina had been there, she'd almost completely filled the role of housekeeper, mother, and sister. But with her being the only woman on the ranch, it made it easy for her to play all those roles.

Her hands were now bearing blister's and burn marks. She and Hop-Sing were slowly filling the pantry with food for the winter. Hop-Sing now had much more time to relax a bit during the day and do things he'd been wanting to do. She took care of cleaning the house, which wasn't to demanding, because Mr. Cartwright demanded the boys keep the house as straight as possible. She sometimes found herself with empty hands and she hated that. She'd spent her whole life on a velvet cushion and it felt good to get her hands dirty.

Mr. Cartwright was a wise man and some evenings they talked privately over a game of checkers. He would let her win occasional and she'd find the nerve reveal bits and pieces about her life in New York. She couldn't talk to him about that wretched night and she wished she knew some female to talk to about it. It was constantly plaguing her and the nightmares were still haunting her.

Hoss and Joe were as close to her as the brother's she never had or knew, always brightening her day with smiles. Adam…well, Adam was another story. Just seeing him for a fraction of a second seemed to brighten her day. They didn't get chances to talk much except for meals and in the evening. However, there was this silent communication with their eyes. He seemed to know what she was thinking before she did, and the same applied to her.

"Don't laugh," Regina said. "you're next."

He stopped laughing and chuckled feebly. "No way. You're not trussing me up."

"Actually," she replied. "I am now making repairs to the clothes. Believe it or not, I spoke to the hands about making repairs. They insisted on paying me twenty cents a load. At first I thought it was too expensive, then I saw the load of clothes."

"I can imagine." Adam said.

"I've already repaired Joe's shirts and decided to fix his pants while I had the needle out. I'm very adept with a needle. So, if your or Hoss have any old hand-me-downs, they can be altered into working clothes for him. He goes through shirts faster than you two."

"Actually," he said. "I never hand my stuff down to Joe."

"Why not?"

He leaned forward and whispered. "Do you think he'd appreciate it?"

"Darn right I wouldn't!" Joe said. "Your manners would probably rub off on me."

"All right you two," Regina said. "As amusing as your brotherly quarrels seem there is a time to stop. You both know that when you count your blessings, you count each other twice."

Adam cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"No, it's inconsiderate to talk like this. We keep forgetting that you're an only child."

"No. Don't apologize." she replied. As time went by, she opened up more about her past. "I may be an only child, but I can see that in spite of all your words that you don't mean half of anything you say." She stopped sewing for a moment. "Maybe…that's why my parents wanted to have the child destroyed. They desired that I be perfect." she shook her head. "The perfect daughter and rumored soon-to-be the perfect wife and in the near future, a perfect married mother."

"Soon-to-be perfect wife?" He perked up, "you're engaged?"

"No, I'm not." She shook her head, "I know it sounded like I am engaged, but I'm not. I spend most of my time rejecting proposals; even from such men like Congressman Luis Hughes."

"No kidding," Joe asked. "You turned him down?"

"Twice."

"That's a bold move." He shook his head, "how come?"

"I didn't love him. Oh sure, he was rich enough, but if you're going to share a lifetime with a man you should have more than a full bank account at the end of the day." she made a face. "I couldn't stand him."

"A new piece of information about you." Adam said. "Tell me, wasn't there at least one thing that you liked about him?"

"Yes!" she paused for effect before answering. "His absence."

Joe began to laugh loudly, a high laugh that made her giggle lightly along with him. Regina snipped the thread and gave Joe a push towards the door. Adam cleared his throat. "If you have a few minutes, I'd like you to step outside."

She nodded and tucked the needle and thread inside her basket. "Yes. What is it?" He reached for her elbow and guided her towards the door. They walked outside a short distance away and she noticed several bottles line up for target practice. Then it dawned on her. "Oh no!"

Adam laughed. "Regina."

"I will not learn how to shoot!" She said. "It's wrong!"

"It's for self defense." He said. "If you're ever in a situation that's bad and if you know how to handle a gun you can protect yourself."

"I couldn't shoot somebody!"

"That depends on the situation." He said calmly. "If you get good enough, you could wound them." He pulled out his gun and checked it. He took her hand and carefully placed the gun in her hand. "There you go."

She shook her head. "Really. I don't think it's necessary."

Adam stepped behind her and brought her arm up. "Take your aim."

"Adam, pistols are for killing people."

"And I'm telling you," he said impatiently. "That you need to learn how to protect yourself properly. Now, cock the hammer."

She did as he said. "Adam."

"I'm not arguing with you about this!"

"Adam!"

BANG! Regina shrieked as the gun went off and Adam quickly grabbed the gun from her. She spun around with her eyes probably popping out of her head. Adam's lips were pressed into a thin line and his eyes were narrowed slightly.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." He said quietly. "You just made a nice hole for some ants." He cleared his throat. "Let's try again."

* * *

Adam glanced over the top of his book to where Regina was sewing. She looked up at for a moment and their eyes met. She studied him for a second, then dropped her gaze. She hadn't spoken to him since the shooting lesson, which hadn't gone well at all. Regina had burst into tears when she hit a glass bottle; he simply chalked it up to her pregnant state. He turned back to his book, however this exchange was not lost on his father.

"Adam." His pa said as he stood up from his desk. "I need to talk to you for a moment." Adam set the book to the side and he followed his father outside. His father faced him the moment the door shut. "I couldn't help but notice you and Regina were at odd tonight. Did…something happen I don't know about?"

He exhaled as he sat on the porch. "I gave her a shooting lesson, she wasn't happy about it."

"Didn't take to it?"

"No." He shook his head. "I mean, she started crying when she hit a glass bottle."

"She is pregnant. Women are often in a funny frame of mind."

"I know. I'm trying to figure out how to apologize…but the right time hasn't presented itself yet."

"I see."

"She's a quiet girl, but then…I don't know." He stood up. "She just…turns over a new leaf and she completely changes!"

"You must think a lot of her." Pa said slowly. "You're always talking to her or about her."

"It's nothing serious." he stated, although he felt as if he were lying to him. "We're just friends."

"Are you sure?" his pa studied his face for a long time. After a moment of silence he spoke. "I can tell you're not definite."

Adam crossed his arms across his chest. "I'd be lying if I didn't say I didn't care about her."

"Be careful with her Adam, and be careful yourself. You know nothing about her; not to mention she's been hurt enough. A broken heart is the last thing either of you need."

"That won't happen." he said.

"Other's have confidentially confided in me that you regard her as your personal property."

Adam frowned. "What!"

"Can you blame them?" he asked. "The way you hover over her, I'm beginning to believe what I'm hearing."

"That ridiculous." he snorted. "Regina is free to see anyone or do anything she wants."

"Really?" his father said. "I'll be sure to post that on the wall in the bunkhouse. Several hands would be very interested to know that."

"Very funny." he said.

"Who's kidding? Every time one of our hands is conversing with her, you're always with her and scaring them off. Jeff actually came and talked to me asking if you two were courting!"

"I'm just keeping her safe." Adam defended himself. "I told her I would."

"Safe from what…or just keeping her safe for you?" his father asked before he walked away.

As his father sauntered back in the house, he leaned back against the rail and thought. _Exactly, how much does she mean to me? I'm fond of her, very fond of her. But marriage…that's the furthest thing from my mind._

Adam came back in the house to see that his father was conversing with Regina. Regina clapped her hands. "Oh thank you Mr. Cartwright! I don't know how I can pay you back."

"Don't even think about it. Consider it pay for all that canning you've been doing."

"I can hardly wait. I almost forgot the that town existed."

"Good." His father stood up. "Adam, escort Regina to town and purchase a few dresses for her that will be much more suitable for life out here." Regina's face stiffened and she leaned back against the couch. "Now, the two of you make up. That's an order."

Adam frowned at his father who ignored them and walked to sit on the couch beside her. Regina avoided eye contact with him and focused on nervously picking at her skirt. Adam reached for her hand and she stopped; she'd grown accustomed to his touch a long time ago so it was a relief not to feel her jump.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes studying his face intently. He inhaled and spoke. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you into learning how to shoot."

She nodded. "I'm sorry too. I should have been more willing…I keep thinking that maybe…I don't know." She exhaled and tossed her head. "You're right…I should learn how to defend myself." She smiled brightly. "I can't wait to go into town."

"Yeah."

"I can imagine," Adam however didn't miss the teasing in his voice as he spoke. "that the feeling may not be mutual to your escort."

Adam the words wisely stayed behind his lips. However, pa was right, it certainly wasn't mutual. He could certainly see that he was going to have his hands full tomorrow…keeping the inquisitive cowboys at bay. Regina looked at him with an inquisitive look in her eyes. Adam chuckled sheepishly and sank back in the seat.

* * *

_Back in New York,_

* * *

"Heather, be reasonable!"

"Be reasonable? Richard," Mrs. Hope cried. "Our daughter is gone!"

"She'll be found." He said firmly. "Calm down."

"She's been gone for two weeks! Three detectives haven't been able to find her! And all because you wanted to dispose of the baby!"

"Don't make me the bad guy in this!" He stated. "I did it for her, for you, the child and our reputation!"

"Reputation!"

"You care about your social standing too!" He snapped. "Don't deny it, it took you two weeks to find your tongue!"

"And I should have found it sooner."

He ran his hands through his hair. "Do you know why it had to be disposed of? Do you think that Regina would have let someone else take care of it? No! The moment she saw that wretched child's face, she'd drag it back here! And then what self-respecting man would marry her?"

"She was forced! We should have listened to her!"

"And who is going to agree with that? She's had scads of suitors; it could have been anyone for all they care. Then, I can just hear it, everyone gossiping about her little bastard and trying to guess who the father is."

"But if someone married her, all that would end all talk."

"No it wouldn't!" he said darkly. "I know that about that Heather." His eyes were smoldering, full of hate. "Believe me, I know about that more than you. Believe me, I am sparing her all the hardships of bearing an illegitimate child."

"And what do you know of that?" She demanded.

"Because I was illegitimate myself!" He shouted at her. All the air whooshed out of her. She stared at her husband in shock. He'd regained control somewhat; he looked at her in disgust. "Even you…now look at me with disdain. _I know, _what it's like, you don't. I want what's best for her. She will never…ever…have to bear the taunts from the world. I put som much into changing"

He turned on his heel and stomped out of the room leaving her rooted to the floor in shock.

* * *

_Back at the Ponderosa,_

* * *

_She cried. She screamed. She pleaded. She felt the agonizing pain. The man leaned forward, his hands grabbed her throat and he began shaking her. Her vision blurred and she felt for anything._

"HHEEELLPPP!"

Regina screamed and she bolted upright. Sweat dripped down her face and she gasped for air. Her bedroom door flew open and she screamed again at the sight of a tall man standing there in the doorway. The man moved towards her and she screamed as she scrambled out of the bed. The man lunged for her as she dodged him, she tripped over a chair and everything went pitch black.


	7. A rock of strength to hold onto

Chapter Six

Adam scooped Regina's limp form and set her on the bed. His first course of action was to light an oil lamp Joe, Hoss and Pa all ran in; guns drawn, eyes alert, clothes hanging askew on them and their guns drawn.

Pa was the first to recover his voice. "What happened?"

"I don't know." He sat on the edge of the bed and held the light close to her face. "I heard her scream and ran in. she started screaming, jumped out of bed and fell over a chair." He set the light down and took the wet cloth Hoss handed him. He began to wipe her forehead, which was sticky with sweat. Slowly, she began to stir, making garbled, strangled cries. Suddenly, she swung and smacked him in the chest!

"Regina?"

No response except for more cries and wild swings. He caught her arms and brought them above her head as she came back for another punch. He pulled one hand back and slapped her face once. "Regina! It's me Adam!"

She gasped at the slap but she snapped out of it. He hadn't hit her hard, but it still hurt him to have hit her. "Adam?" He nodded. "I'm sorry." her voice broke, "he-he- I kept …remembering."

"I know Regina." he wanted to hold her, but didn't dare in case started freaking out again. "It's all right."

She looked up to see the remaining Cartwright clan in the room and he felt her grow uneasy. "I'm sorry." She reached for her robe. "I-I had a nightmare. I'll be fine now."

His father seemed unsatisfied, but he wasn't going to cause her more pain by staying. "Are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

He sighed. "All right. Let's go boys."

Adam nodded. "In a minute."

His father frowned. "Adam."

He shot his dad a look. "I need to talk to her. Privately."

"Adam."

Regina nodded. "It's all right." She croaked. "

"What happened that night Regina?" he looked deep in her eyes. "You've never told me."

She shook her head, "no, I can't."

"Tell me." he said firmly. "You can't keep running from it. Did you even get the chance your parents the whole story?" she shook her head. "Then tell it to me…now."

"I can't! It's not proper!" Her cries grew higher. "I'm not ready."

"Shh." He said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't push you." she trembled and wrapped her arms around her waist. He finally dared to request the thing he'd wanted to ask her from the very first time he ever saw her cry. The very thing his heart had been longing to do for days now. "Regina?" she looked up at him, her eyes flooded with tears. "Can I hold you?"

Regina stared at him; as if she hadn't really heard him. His heart pounded in his chest. _Have I just compromised our friendship? Have I made things worse? _The room was silent; all he could hear was her breathing. After no response, he stood up to move away.

That's when he felt her small hand grab his. He turned back and looked at her. She was nodding her head. She opened her mouth and out came her quiet plea.

"Hold me. Please."

His heart jumped in his chest as he sat down beside her. Her eyes closed tightly as his arms went around her shoulders and he pulled her close. He could feel the demons inside her fighting; telling her to fight back, to recoil to his touch. But at the same time, he was also aware of her hands creeping up around his chest. He exhaled shakily as she pressed her head against his chest. Slowly, Regina's grip tightened and he held her close as the sobs shook her body. She cried, her tears soaking his chest and his shirt, but with each tear, he felt her body loosen. Her rich hair smelled of lemons and he cursed himself for inhaling the scent.

Fifteen minutes later, she'd wept herself into oblivion. Slowly, he tucked her under the covers and covered her up. She looked like a child lying there, a beautiful child, curled up with her mahogany hair lit by the oil lamp. Adam stared at her for the longest time, fighting the desire inside him, but he couldn't. Slowly, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He should feel guilty for stealing that kiss and he did. Because at that moment he realized that he might want more than friendship from her. But it wasn't in her heart to give them to him at that time. His father had been right, he should have guarded his heart much better.

* * *

_The next morning,_

* * *

Regina shook her head at the blue dress Adam held out to her. "No! It's too bright."

"Come on." He teased. "It matches your eyes."

She made a face. "No."

"Fine. I'll get it for you myself."

"Adam!" she scolded as he sauntered away, laughing over his shoulder.

She studied the plaid, deep orange and green dress for a moment deciding that she would look good in that color. She was used to muted colors, but most of the dresses here were so lively. Her eyes kept getting drawn back to that bright blue dress Adam had recommended to her. She touched the material hesitantly, her mind going back to the events from last night.

She remembered clinging to him as if he were a solid rock in the middle of all this turmoil. He'd asked her to hold her before doing it. How had he known that was exactly what she was needing? Someone to wrap her arms around her, hold her tight until the pain passed. She wasn't ready to open up to anyone, but if she did….it would definitely be Adam.

She reached for the dress and then grabbed a plain lavender-gray dress. She walked up to the counter and noticed several men were watching her. She looked up to see Adam walking towards her with a slight frown on his face.

"Find everything?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Is there anything else you need?" She shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Adam took her elbow and guided her to the counter. He leaned forward and whispered. "Let me do most of the talking. All right?"

She nodded. "All right."

Adam carefully walked down the stairs and took note of all the guys ogling her.

"Hey Adam," the storekeeper asked. "Who's the new girl?"

"A guest." he said simply. "She's Benjamin hope's granddaughter."

"Never knew the old Billy goat had such good looking kin," he said. "Never would have guessed it." He held out his hand. "The name's Lem."

She held out her hand. "Mine's Regina Hope. It's a privilege to meet you."

Another cowboy walked up to lean against the counter. He smelled of whiskey, sweat and cigars. At that moment, nausea welled up inside her. She pulled free from Adam's grip and ran outside. She could hear Adam right behind her. She made it back behind the store where she promptly lost her breakfast.

Regina felt a hand bracing her back while the other hand kept her hair out of her face. Moments later, she straightened up slowly, gasping for air. Adam picked her up and she moaned. "Sorry."

He moved carefully. "It's all right."

Lem came around the corner with a cup of water. "Here Adam." She took it and drank it greedily. "That guy smelled so bad, it's a wonder she didn't faint."

At that moment she realized that Adam was still holding her close and they had attracted everyone's attention. She cleared her throat. "You can…set me down now."

He nodded. "All right." He set her in the wagon. "I'll be right out."

* * *

_Back in New York,_

* * *

"You're an incompetent fool!" Mr. Hope shouted. "I don't see why you have to search her room! We've told you everything that she took with her! She even took her mother's wedding dress in her hysterical state of mind!"

Josh bit his temper back as he scanned the room. The old man was getting on his nerves. He might poison him as soon as he finished the job. He glanced around and noted a faded section of wallpaper. He stepped towards it and touched it. "What was here?"

Mrs. Hope spoke. "A painting her grandfather gave her years ago of a ranch where he's been residing. Some ranch in Nevada."

"I see. Why do you suppose she took it with her?"

"How would we know?" Mr. Hope snapped.

"THAT'S IT!" Mrs. Hope shouted. "SHE'S THERE!"

"Where?" He asked.

"In Nevada!" she said. "With her grandfather!"

"Don't be ridiculous." Mr. Hope said. "Where would she get the money for that?"

"You gave it to her! Remember?"

Light slowly began to break in his mind. He nodded. "I'll start checking the train stations at once, see if she'd purchased a ticket."

"If she did, you go after her," Mr. Hope said. "If you find her, contact us and we'll follow you. But whatever you do, don't reveal yourself to her! If you do, I'll have your head! It's important that you keep an eye on her at all times."

He nodded. "All right. What's the name of the ranch?"

The light died in their eyes. "I don't know." Mrs. Hope said. "She was the only one who stayed in contact with him."

"Did she take the letters or is there someplace where she could have kept them?"

Mr. Hope held out his hands to the bedroom the size of a grand hotel suite. "Be our guest!"

Josh surveyed the huge room with dismay. This would take him days to comb. He'd have to check the walls, the floor, and every possible hiding spot to find one letter. And hopefully it would have the information he was seeking.


	8. Morning sickness and feelings

Chapter Seven

* * *

_Two weeks later,_

* * *

Regina groaned and stumbled back to the house. She'd never felt more miserable in her life. She tripped over a rock would have fallen flat on her face had Adam not appeared out of nowhere to catch her.

"Woah," he said as he righted her. "you're acting like you lost another meal again." He eyed her and winced slightly. "Yep, you did."

She nodded, "I need a lemonade."

He picked her up. "Whatever you want."

"Adam, I'm too heavy."

"You're as heavy as a sack of leaves." He seated her on the porch chair. "You stay there."

"Wouldn't dream of moving." She moaned.

Adam's boots clomped away and she rested her hand on her swirling stomach. She'd been plagued with terrible bouts of morning sickness recently! She groaned with remorse when she thought of the countless times that Adam had been witness to her sickness. He even braced her back and held her hair back out of her face while she got sick!

"You're a little troublemaker aren't you?" She said to the life forming in her stomach. She rubbed her stomach, which was starting to expand. "Slowing me down when I've got so much to do today. I hope the jelly can wait a few more days. Can't you do this at night?"

"Talking to him or her?" Adam asked as he pressed the glass in her hand. "They talking back?"

"No." She sipped her lemonade. "I know they're not listening to me. They're not settling down."

"How far until the baby's born?" He asked.

"Well, I'm about three months along. So, I'm guessing another six months. Five and a half months if he or she decided to come early."

"That's no fun." He said.

"No. It's not."

Adam studied her. "You're wearing that blue frock."

She blushed and nodded. "Yes. I decided it wasn't as bad as all that."

"Hey Regina!" Joe said as he came out of the house strapping on his gun belt. "Feeling any better?"

"She was until you came out." Adam said quietly, but still loud enough that Joe heard.

She nodded and spoke up. "A little better Joe, thank you."

"Good."

"Regina?" She looked up as Hoss came out, straightening his huge cowboy hat. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you for asking. Where are you guys going today?"

"Replacing some broken fences." Joe explained. "We'll be gone half the day."

"Oh."

Joe smirked. "Don't worry…Adam will coax such speed out of Sport, you'll think someone's holding a match to his tail. He'll probably be the first one back!"

She burned red as Adam growled. "Joe."

"You hush your mouth." Hoss said.

"Regina?" Mr. Cartwright came out of the house. He frowned. "I guess the boys told you everything."

"Yes sir."

"And Hop-Sing's around if you need him."

"I guess. Now, you try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone ok?"

She nodded, "I will."

"See you later." Joe said.

"Don't bet on it." Adam said to him. His tone softened when he spoke to her. "See you tonight."

She blushed and nodded, feeling a little uneasy with Hoss and Mr. Cartwright tossing casual glances in their direction. Adam bit his lip for a moment, as if debating if he should follow through a certain impulse.

And he did.

Adam leaned forward quickly and brushed a kiss on the upper arch of her cheek. She gasped and touched her cheek, skin tingling and her heart racing. Adam studied her for a minute; she was unsure of what to do. Her mind was telling her to hit him, do something! It wasn't proper to kiss her, even if it was on the cheek, in front of his whole family. But she couldn't move.

Adam grinned at her and hurried over to get on his horse. He climbed up and dipped his hat at her. It was then that she realized that she was smiling broadly and she had no clue why. She waved at Adam and the others until they were out of sight. She smiled, until little Joe's voice rang in her ears causing her to go redder.

_Oh dear God! _She grew red. _I came out here to keep my baby safe, not find romance! I'm not ready for this! I can't handle this! This can't be happening! Please, let it be a misunderstanding! And Adam of all people! He deserves someone better than me. He deserves to have his first child be of his own blood. _

Regina turned and walked back into the house, her heart and mind in a deep thoughts.

* * *

_Hours later,_

* * *

"So Adam," Joe asked as he brushed down Cochise. "when are you going to ask her to marry you?"

Adam threw his brush at Joe who had the audacity to laugh at him.

"Joseph." His father said, immediately silencing him. "Enough."

Adam exhaled and led Sport in his stall. He then went to get his hay. He was going to kill Joe one of these days, he just didn't know when. He figured he could plead not guilty by reason of justifiable homicide.

"Adam?" Hoss said. "Don't mind him much…he's kinda foolish."

"I'm aware of that."

"But uh…. you do…care for her?" Adam glowered at Hoss. "Well, it's as plain as daylight! Not that there's somethin' wrong with it. She's nice little gal."

Adam nodded. "I know that. She's not ready yet."

"Ready for what?" Pa said behind them. Adam groaned inwardly. How do parent's happen to be in the right place at the wrong time?

"We was just uh, talking about Regina." Hoss explained.

"Really?" His father was much more interested now. "What is she not ready for?"

"I-I, I don't rightly know."

Adam turned around, tired of Hoss beating around the bush for him. "For anyone to fall in love with her."

His father's face grew serious. "I agree there. But…what man has made that a situation that we have to deal with?" Hoss didn't answer and Adam let his face do the speaking for him. His father's eyes narrowed slightly. "Adam? You haven't."

He crossed his arms. "It's in the making's."

"What's in the making's?" Joe asked.

Hoss frowned at him. "Go feed the horses!"

"What!"

"Go feed them before they starve to death!"

His father added. "And then go in the house Joseph."

Joe looked confused but did as he was told. Adam exhaled deeply as his father spoke. "Adam, I told you to be careful."

"And I am."

"Adam….listen," his father explained patiently. "Regina is like family."

"I don't feel _that _way about her."

"And she's been hurt." He said. "And it's natural to want to take care of her. All of us do. I don't want you mistaking those feelings for love."

"I'm not in love with her." He stated. "I'm _falling in love with her. _There is a difference."

"Adam, for her sake, don't approach her."

He blinked. "Don't approach her!"

"Adam," Hoss rumbled quietly. "What pa's uh, trying to say is…it's only been a month. You could be acting…a mite hasty."

"I'm willing to wait years." Adam straightened up. "Regina trusts me, that says something doesn't it? Believe me, no one is more surprised about these feelings than me. As to not approaching her…I can't promise that."

His father exhaled. "We'll discuss this later. It's been a long day and I'm too tired to argue."

"Well," Hoss said quietly as Pa walked away. "she'd be a…great sister-in-law."

Adam laughed and patted him on the back. They walked in the house to see that Hop-Sing had set the food out and Joe was watching the plates, sulking. The first thing he noticed was Regina wasn't around.

"Where's Regina?" he asked.

"She upstairs." Hoss said.

"I'll go get her." Adam offered. "I'll be back."

"Regina?" a knock on the door woke her. "Regina, are you all right?"

She yawned. "Yes. Come in."

"Dinner's ready." Adam came in and gaped at all the folded clothes in various little piles around her room. She yawned and sat up. "What are you doing?" he said. "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble."

"I was," she said. "but I'm also being useful." she stood up and swayed slightly. Adam walked in the room, leaving the door open for proprieties sake. "You men really need to hire ten ladies to help with all this stuff. Not that I'm complaining mind you." she handed him a stack of clothes. "Here you go, all mended."

"Thank you." he muttered. "But this isn't necessary. You're already doing the hands mending."

"True." she held up one of his shirts. "Did you ever think about not wearing as much black?"

"I like black. It makes me look intimidating when I need to get Joe in line. Not to mention, it hides stains easily too."

"Sensible."

"I guess you liked sewing."

"I do. But I love reading too. Mother said sewing would be a good way to keep my nose out books."

Adam let out a short laugh. "How come?"

She shrugged. "Something about men not liking women who were smarter than them."

He snorted, "that's silly."

"Tell me about it." she muttered as she sat up on the edge of her bed to try to get her hair in some order. "I'm a mess."

"Well, believe this." he said. "Men hate stupid women more than smart ones. Especially, the giggly, flirty hair-brained ones. Believe me, I'd know. Men don't want silly wives, they may flirt with them, but they rarely marry them."

She dipped her head. "I'll make a mental note of that."

"Supper's ready."

She shook her head, "I won't be joining you men tonight."

"Regina." He said patiently. "You need to eat."

"I don't think I could hold it down."

"Really? You look so calm now."

"Looks can be deceiving." she muttered.

He walked towards her. "Regina," he said softly. "Are you happy here?"

She stopped brushing her hair to turn and look up at him, "what made you ask that?"

"When you said looks can be deceiving," he explained. "it made me wonder if you're happy here."

"I am happy, believe me." she assured him. "At times…I admit that I do feel like a part of me is missing when we talk about my previous life in the east."

"Your parents?"

She nodded, "I miss them."

"Naturally." he sat on the far corner of her bed and saw her eyes widen slightly. "I should have expected that."

"Expected what?" She asked, not sure of what he was asking. She glanced at him for a moment, but then decided looking at him in the eye wasn't the best move to make.

He touched her lips with his fingers and she pulled back. "That. Regina," he said gently. "look at me." she did so slowly. "Regina, you know I'd never harm you."

"I know that." she rubbed her arms. "It's just that…Adam. These…feelings…I-I can't…describe it.

"Adam!" pa shouted up the stairs. "Regina! Are you two coming?"

He moved to the doorway and hollered. "Yes!" he turned to her. "Come on."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, you're at least going to eat a piece of cheese." She exhaled and moved towards him. "Regina." Something in his voice made her stop and look at him. The moment she did, she wished she hadn't looked at him. The emotions in those dark eyes of his frightened her. "This discussion isn't over yet." His deep voice washed over like a warm, velvet coat.

"Oh yes it is." She managed to say. "It's over Adam."

She turned and walked down the stairs, feeling Adam's eyes boring into her back. Her heart pounded in her throat, her ears buzzed and her head grew dizzy. She stopped and turned slowly as her world became one humming and spinning ball of blackness.

"Regina?" Adam called, sounding very far away.

Regina reached for him and she felt strong arms around her waist before she lost all touch with the world.


	9. An eye on things

Chapter eight

Pa, came out, nervously wiping his hands on his pants. "It was…er, um… a case of her laces. It happens from time to time."

Adam exhaled nervously. "I don't think she's eating either."

"That's not uncommon either. We'll have to keep an eye on her, make sure she eats something."

Joe asked. "Is she awake?"

"She's stirring. It's best for her to wake up alone and not find one of us in there."

Adam nodded and rubbed his hands. "She's been having some pretty bad bout of morning sickness."

"The heat and her constant working isn't making it any easier." his father said. "She needs to take a few days off. Relax and do nothing."

"Why don't we all go on a picnic?" Joe suggested. "We could take her up to that place her grandfather painted?"

Hoss nodded. "Hey, that there's a great idea."

Adam nodded. "It's so good I wish I had thought of it first."

Regina groaned and they all took that as a cue to move back downstairs. They all went to their seats, acting as if nothing were happening. Adam was waiting for the door to open. A few moments later and she appeared at the top of the stairs.

She looked tired and slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I will not…be joining you for dinner tonight." Adam exhaled and walked towards her. She frowned as he came up the stairs. "Adam." She warned, but her voice was tired. He picked her up. "Adam, put me down." He ignored her as he went carefully down the stairs. "Please." Adam set her at her seat and she groaned. "Adam."

"Hoss, make sure she stays there. I'll be back in a moment."

"Adam!"

He disappeared into the kitchen where Hop-Sing was washing dishes. Adam scanned the kitchen and grabbed a box of soda crackers. Hop-Sing turned around and frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. Regina needs some food."

Hop-Sing dried his hands. "Good! Maybe you can get her to eat! Hop-Sing tried today."

Adam some crackers on a plate. "Well, she's going to eat."

* * *

Ben watched Adam and Regina together. They made a good-looking couple; he'd admit that. They were compatible together, but he was worried. Regina still carried those demons inside her; she hadn't made peace with them. Her nightmares hadn't gone away; he'd come upstairs after pouring over letters or books and he'd hear her crying.

Adam, he was everything a man should be when courting the woman he loved. Attentive, considerate, gentle, respectful and showing love without having to say the words. Regina had feelings for him, he could see that. Why wouldn't she have feelings for him? Adam seemed like a knight in shining armor. The last thing he wanted to see were the two of them get hurt.

"Regina." Adam said firmly. "Finish the cheese."

"I'm not hungry." She said.

"Hop-Sing said you missed lunch."

"Adam."

"You are not leaving this table until you finish these cracker." He stated. "You're almost done. Come on…finish these last few bites."

Regina sighed. "I'm not liking you at this moment."

Adam nodded. "You'll thank me later."

"Before or after I loose all this food on you?"

"When you're holding our baby in your arms." Ben's head jerked up. Regina and Adam didn't react. Did Adam say that on purpose, or had it just slipped out by accident? "You can't loose anymore weight."

"You're not my father, brother, or husband. so who died and appointed you the boss over me."

Adam took advantage of her talking to push a cracker in her mouth. Regina frowned, but chewed the cracker. "remember? I promised I'd take care of you. and I never, ever break my promises."

"Can't you bend it?" she let out a frustrated grunt as Adam gave her a piece of cheese. "Stop doing that?" She whined around the mouthful of soda cracker.

"Then eat on your own, you're too old for force feeding." Adam pointed out. "And no, I can't bend a promise." He watched Adam and Regina for a moment. "you can bend a stick for so long, but sooner or later…it will break."

Regina sipped her milk. "Adam, when you went to college, what did you major in? writing?"

He nodded. "Does it show?"

"At times….like now."

"Finish up."

Regina nodded and began eating. Adam watched her patiently as she finished every cracker on her plate. Then Adam sat there frowning at her until she finished her milk. "That's a good little girl. Now, you can go to bed."

She yawned. "Good idea." She stood up and Adam promptly picked her up again and moved towards the stairs. "Adam. You have to stop carrying me up the stairs."

"Regina, you're going to have to think of something new that I can or cannot do. Because I can, and I will, carry you up the stairs." He explained patiently. "You fainted once at the top of the stairs and I'm not going to risk you fainting down the stairs." Adam paused halfway up the stairs and looked at his father. "She's asleep."

"Well, that's one for her to stop listening to you."

* * *

_Back in New York,_

* * *

Luis Hughes stormed inside the house, his feet pounding on the floor and his coat flying behind him. Mr. Hope jumped up from his seat where he was reading. "Luis! What's wrong?"

"Is it true what I hear?" He demanded. "Has Regina gone?"

Mr. Hope exhaled. "Yes. She went to see her grandfather."

"And you let her go alone?" He snapped. "It's Indian country out there! She could be lying dead in the desert!"

His wife gasped and Mr. Hope stood up. He squeezed her hand. "It's all right my dear. He's upset and not thinking clearly." He turned to Luis, and frowned. "In my library, now!" the moment the door shut, Mr. Hope exploded. "How dare you!" He thundered. "My wife is upset and I won't have you upsetting her further with your careless words!"

"Why'd you let her go out there?" He demanded. "I've been waiting weeks for her to return! Is she even alive? Did she leave a letter…anything for me?"

He frowned. "She still hasn't answered your proposal?"

"She's turned me down twice."

His head jerked up. "Twice?!"

"She didn't tell you?" Luis snorted. "You don't have any control over your daughter!"

"My daughter is pregnant!" He shouted. Luis grew quiet for a few moments, as if her were calculating something in his mind. "She says she was forced."

"And that's…why she's gone?"

"Yes."

"If you find her, bring her back here." Luis jerked his coat. "If she wants her child to have a name…I'll give it mine."

Mr. Hope stared at Luis. "Are you saying?"

"All she has to do is say 'I do' and I'm counting on you to make sure that she does!"

"But—"

"Don't worry, she'll be treated like a princess and her child like royalty. But make this clear…I intend to have her for my bride." Luis moved to the door. "Keep me updated on any news you hear from her. And if you're going after her, alert me, I'll be coming too."


	10. Facing the demons

Chapter nine

* * *

_In New York,_

* * *

Josh slapped the table in aggravation. He hadn't found a single blasted letter. Her friends hadn't received a single letter from her and he had the post office watching for any letters from her. It didn't take much to bribe a courier and they'd gladly pay.

He had to find her. As near as he could guess, she was probably two months pregnant by now. He smiled as he remembered when he'd first seen her at a party. She hadn't acted haughty to him, until he'd touched her hand. Then, she was upset and avoided him like dirt for the evening. She was a fake, like all of the high society 'ladies' but she was the worst. Acting as if everyone was equal, then snubbing him. He remembered following her, waiting for days, for the right moment to make her pay for that.

And he'd made her pay. It had been a pleasure and he wanted to make her pay for it again.

In aggravation, he threw a wooden jewelry box at the wall! The box let out a protesting crack, testifying that he'd broken it. He picked it up to see letters fall out of the hollow bottom! He tore one open and found what he was looking for at last.

The name of the ranch was the Ponderosa.

* * *

_Back on the Ponderosa,_

* * *

Adam knocked on the door. "Come in Adam." Regina said.

He pushed the door open to see her tying her hair back. "How'd you know it was me?"

She rolled her eyes. "I know that knock anywhere." He walked over to stand by the dresser. He studied her face, her eyes were red and he guessed that she hadn't slept last night.

He decided not to push the issue and focused on her long mane of hair. He leaned forward and brushed a strand of hair that she had missed back behind her ear. For some odd reason, this morning, she flinched at his touch.

He'd had enough of it. He was tired of her pushing him away because of some demons in the back of her mind. "Why are you afraid of me?"

Her hand trembled. "I'm not."

"You act like it. In fact, you act all the time." His voice grew firmer. "You act like you're content, but you have the ghosts of the past chasing behind you, nipping at your heels."

"How dare you talk to me like that!" She shouted at him. "Who do you think you are? You're not my husband or my father, you're not the boss of me!"

"No I'm not," she jumped up at he stared her down. "but I care about you. You can't keep walking around with that lock over your heart, shutting off all kinds of emotions. Today…we're breaking that lock open. You're going to tell me everything."

"Oh no I'm not!" She spun around and bolted for the door.

"Go ahead! Regina," he gripped her shoulders and spun her around. She let out a small squeak. "Regina, you can't keep on running! What ever it is you're hiding from me must be faced and now!"

"I can't!" She cried as she fought against him. "Please, Adam, let me go!"

"No." He said firmly. "No I'm not. I'm not letting you run away from me any more. Regina, tell me now, tell me now!"

"Adam!"

"Tell me!"

Regina stopped arguing and words began gushing from her like a geyser.

* * *

_Three months and several odd days ago,_

* * *

_She shouldn't have gone walking alone, but she needed to walk. It was a good night and she was upset. She'd turned down Luis Hughes for the second time tonight. She walked around a corner, passed a waiting carriage, something struck her on the head and she remembered nothing._

_She'd woken up to see that she was tied up, unclothed in a dark, smelly, filthy and dimly lit basement. He'd locked the door to the basement and came in with a mask on his face. He didn't speak to her as she pleaded, cried, sobbed, begged and promised him riches if he left her virginity intact. But he wouldn't hear of it. Her screams were pleasing to his ear as he untied her hands and threw her on the ground._

_She barely remembered anything after he violently tore into her; her screams echoed in the basement. He laughed as he feasted on her pain like a vulture feasted on carrion. She could barely breathe when he finished with her. That night as he took her any way he could think of before he collapsed exhausted with her body underneath his._

_She remembered waiting before rolling him off her abused body. Her clothes were in a pile nearby. She shakily dressed, forcing herself to keep her sobs under control. She went to the door and tested the lock. She cried in shocked relief when it swung open! Like the angel led Paul from prison, she was granted an escape from her prison. She remembered hurrying her way through the streets avoiding eye contact with everyone. She made it up to her room, alone, broken and ashamed. Her parents…she couldn't tell them about this. They couldn't understand. What if she never got pregnant? They'd never know. At that moment she decided to wait the days out to see what the dark, twisted road of her life had paved out for her._

* * *

_An hour later,_

* * *

Regina clutched to Adam desperately as she cried her heart out. Adam held her tightly as she cried her heart out. His grip was tight on her waist; his hand supported her head as he pulled her tighter into him. "And now you can forget it." His voice was deep, comforting and authoritative.

Regina shook her head but words couldn't form. She couldn't really forget it, but she would have to let go of it. Regina felt Adam's lips on her eyebrow. She pulled back and looked up at him. he smiled at her as he thumbed away her tears.

"Thank…you." she croaked.

"Anytime." He said as he stood up and hugged her. "I'm here for Regina. Whenever you need me."

She couldn't see his face, but there was something in his voice that made her tremble. The romantic side of her was screaming, _"He just made a declaration!"_ But the other side her, though lighter was still somber and it was saying, _"Are you kidding? A handsome guy like this would never give you a second glance!" _

A clearing throat caused them to turn and they saw Hoss standing there, nervously twisting his hat. "Adam, er um, Pa said that…we're ready now if'n you two are…planning on going."

Regina sniffled and smoothed her hair. "I look terrible."

Adam caught her hands and she looked up at him. "You look fine Regina. Granted, your eyes are a little swollen, but other than that, you're fine."

Regina nodded. "I'll be down in a minute."

As he walked away, her heart told her. _He cares for you, you can see that. And you care for him, but, don't be counting on anything. You're not writing the story of your life, so set the pen down and focus on the here and now._

* * *

Adam closed her door and walked down the stairs with Hoss right behind him. "Adam…she all right?"

He nodded. "She will be."

"What happened?'

"We talked….about what happened." His blood boiled and he punched his palm. "I'd love to find that guy and mess him up so bad a Comanche would get sick!"

"Strong words Adam."

"I'm fed up!" he said. "And then her parents!"

"Adam, calm down." Hoss said. "This ain't helping things any."

He exhaled and nodded. "You're right. I assume we're taking the buckboard, right?"

"Right. Joe's driving it."

"That's what he thinks."

"Now Pa thinks the two of you uhm, need space."

"He what!"

"That's right." Pa said on cue as he exited the barn. Hoss immediately moved outside to give them some privacy. "Joe will be driving her and I will hear no arguments."

Adam scowled. "How come?"

"Because she needs to intermingle with everyone else, not just you." He said firmly. "I don't want her to rely on only you."

"Pa-"

"If you want her to love you, make sure she loves you for you. not the fact that you're always there to protect her. Adam, be patient. Give it time, if it's meant to be, it'll work out. Give it time Adam. Give it time."

Adam exhaled. "Alright. But don't make this a habit of separating us."

"However, if you get to hold her in your arms forever…isn't it worth it?"


	11. Her defense

Chapter Ten

Regina put the last of the sewing supplies she needed on the counter. Adam and Joe shook their heads. "Are you ever going to give it a break?" Joe asked. "Or, you could teach the men to sew."

"The Second Coming will have arrived when I've taught every man to sew properly."

Adam laughed and reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Good point."

Joe cleared his throat. "I'll be uhm, right back. I've got an errand to run."

Adam laughed to himself as Joe went out of the store with a purpose on his mind that was obviously female oriented.

"Who do you suppose he's going to see?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't know, I stopped keeping track of the women in his life."

"I see. How about you? Have there been many women in your life as well?" She couldn't believe she said that to him.

Adam nodded. "A few, but nothing for you to worry about."

She grew red as she stammered. "I-I, I er, um, it's none...of my concern."

"Hey Adam!" she turned to see a young man approaching them. Although he was addressing Adam, his eyes were on her. "This must be your guest Miss Regina. Lem told us, said she was the purtiest thing you ever laid your eyes on."

She dipped her head. "Thank you sir."

"Regina, this is Preston Bateman."

"Still going by the name Miss? The news is Adam's beat all of us other bachelors to the punch eh?"

She frowned and looked at Adam who was just as confused. "What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"You and this pretty lady are engaged."

"What!" she and Adam said at the same time.

She recovered her voice first. "I can assure you sir, that is a falsehood."

"Good." he casually took her hand and gave it a squeeze. She inhaled nervously as he rubbed her hand between his huge, sandpaper like hand. "Then the rest of us have a standing chance."

She let out a forced laugh just as a strong hand forced Mr. Bateman to release her hand. Adam nudged her to the side and stood between them. Adam spoke, glaring at Mr. Bateman. "Regina is a guest in our home and I won't stand by and watch you touch her against her will. Unless you ask her, or she gives you permission, keep your hands to yourself!"

All the air whooshed out of her in amazement and she felt a flush of pride creep over her face. Adam had defended her, even when it wasn't totally necessary.

Mr. Bateman's face was completely shocked before he asked. "What is she? Royalty?"

Adam grabbed the crate of supplies and extended his elbow to her. She looped her arm through his. "As a matter of fact…she is."

Mr. Bateman stared at them as they walked out of the store. "Adam," she hissed. "What do you mean by that?"

"I guess you don't know what your name means then?" She shook her head. "It means 'Queen' and it suits you."

She laughed. "I didn't know that."

"It suits you." He stated as he set the crate in the back and then lifted her up in the buckboard. "You're virtually the queen at the Ponderosa."

"I think princess of the Ponderosa is much more appropriate." She said. "A Queen always needs a king to rule by her side."

Adam's hands stayed on her waist for a moment. He didn't look her straight in the eye as he spoke words she didn't expect to come out of his mouth. "For the time being at least."

Her mouth hung open in astonishment. The buckboard rocked and she turned to see little Joe had gotten in the buckboard. Adam turned to walk away but she boldly placed her hand on his shoulder. "Adam?" he turned slowly, his eyes looking at his hand on his shoulder as if her hand were a rare butterfly and he daren't move incase it flew away. She inhaled and said. "Thank you."

Adam brought his hand up and squeezed her hand gently. Her face warmed and her foolish heart began doing a dance inside her chest. Adam gave her an odd smile, almost like a knowing smile. But what did he know that she couldn't possibly know?

* * *

_Hours later,_

* * *

"Hey pa, before I forget." Joe said as he frowned at Hoss, impatiently waiting for him to make a move in checkers. "Mr. turner's daughter, Holly, is having a birthday party on Saturday. We're all invited."

"Oh, that ought to be fun." he eyed them all with a curious look. "Who are you boys taking?"

Hoss sorta blushed, "I was figuring on, Elise Matthews."

"Pretty girl." he glanced at Joe. "I can't keep up with you and you're romances so who is it this time? Maria, Alice, Sarah, Frances or Esther?"

"Neither," he cleared his throat, "Gabriella Stevens."

"He gets along fast don't he?" Hoss quipped. "It's a wonder he can keep all of them women straight?"

"And you don't get along at all! You can't even play checkers right!"

"Huh," Hoss huffed. "You're just sayin' that because you're loosing."

"You wish!" Joe snapped as he turned to address Adam. "Who are you taking?"

Adam glanced at Regina to notice she'd stopped her sewing. _She's definetly interested. _"I don't know."

"I thought so." Joe sniffed. "I suppose that no one would 'yes' if you asked them?"

"No, it's just that no one comes to mind."

"How about that red headed gal?" Hoss offered. "Ruth?"

Adam winced. She reminded him of a previous problem he'd had with Miss Abigail Jones and he was not stepping into that bear trap again! "No thanks, I'd rather die."

He heard Regina giggle lightly as his brother's began to fire girls names at him. His father was laughing out loud at his situation.

"Sarah-Jane?"

"Mary-Louise?"

"Gail?"

"Elizabeth!"

"It's got to be Eve."

"Enough!" he held up his hands, "I'll pick whom I go with and it will be without your help. Because I've learned many, many times not to listen to you two nitwits."

"Well how about Catherine?"

"No!" Adam said emphatically to Joe. "The answer is no! A big fat no!"

Fortunately at that moment, Hop-Sing came in with the food and he watched his brothers immediately focused on the food spread out on the table. He kept an eye on Regina out of the corner of his eye. She wasn't getting as sick as often and she was looking better every day.

An idea occurred to him as he watched her. But he decided to wait until she was alone. No use embarrassing her and himself in front of everyone if she chose to say no. It seemed to take hours for them to eat and retire. Even after they retired he had to wait until he could speak to her alone. After a while, she got up to get the other material she'd left upstairs. He followed her.

He tapped on the door, "Regina?"

"Yes Adam?"

He stepped in, shoved his hands in his pockets, and cleared his throat. "uhh, Regina?" she turned and looked at him.

"Yes, Adam?" she said. "Can I help you?"

"In, a manner of speaking. This is probably a nonsensical thing to ask but," He took a deep breath and blurted out. "would… would you care to go to the dance with me?"

Regina blinked for a second before saying. "Yes."

* * *

**To those interested check out 'Little Sister' by Joesprincess06. It their first fic and very entertaining! An interesting story angle, Adam, Joe and Hoss have a sister in this story! But that is all I'm going to reveal. Be sure to check it out.**


	12. The proper plan

Chapter eleven

_Did I actually just say yes? _Regina almost choked. _I'm an expectant mother! Not to mention I really shouldn't be seen in public. Why did I say yes? People are already thinking that we're engaged and now I'm practically throwing out proof!_

Adam blinked. The look on his face testified that he could hardly believe that she'd actually 'yes' to him. "Good. I'll be waiting for you around six, if that works for you."

She nodded. "That time should be fine."

He turned to walk away, but turned back around and studied her. "Did I startle you when I asked? Because I can see, that you look slightly unsure and as bewildered as I feel." He muttered. "I can't believe that you actually said yes."

"Neither can I." She muttered. She looked up at Adam and said slowly. "I can't believe I did say yes. But Adam, I'd like to go to the party with you."

He stepped forward. "And I promise that I'll keep a close eye on you."

"I must ask one question though." She took a deep breath before answering. "Why did you ask me? There must be dozens of girls wanting to go out with you."

"Yes." He said slowly. "But, I don't want to go with anyone else. Besides, there is no other girl who comes to mind that I like to take. I know that seems hard to believe considering al the names you heard my brothers fire at me. There's no one else, I'd rather go with."

Her heart jumped up in her throat. "What…are you saying?"

He cocked a brow at her, "I haven't seen nor talked to any other girl other than you since you came here." He shifted uneasily as if he were hiding something from her that he didn't want to tell her. "I'd look kinda silly asking a girl to go with me when I haven't even talked to her."

"You're right there." She admitted.

"Speaking from the heart. I like talking to you." He said gently. "You're a wonderful girl, and I think of us as something a little more than friends. Not a normal friendship, but a special friendship that hard to find."

"Thank you." She cleared her throat, vexed to find herself croaking. "for explaining so fully. I'd be proud to go with you."

* * *

_Back in New York,_

* * *

"Now, if Regina's there, wire us immediately." Mr. hope said.

"And make sure you're not detected." Luis Hughes snapped at Josh. "If she relays any suspicions about you to me, I'll make sure you're never given a respectable job again! Understood?"

Josh frowned. "Yes, I get it!" He hefted up his suitcase. "If you'll excuse me, I've got to make the train!"

Luis scowled at him as he watched him stomp away to board his train. "I should have had him investigated!"

"He's done a fine job so far." Mr. Hope said as he pushed through the crowd to get to his carriage.

"Well, I don't trust him." Luis said. "I've got one of my own men following him on the train."

Mr. Hope groaned. "I don't understand you. Several things like…why are you even going to marry my daughter?"

"I thought it was a little obvious. Regina will be very helpful in influencing my political career. She's liked by everyone, she's pretty and the public will just eat up the whole story about her unfortunate rape and how my 'love' was so great that it didn't matter to me."

Mr. Hope nodded. "I see, and financially this would be a good merger for both of us."

"Indeed Mr. Hope. Stick with me and we'll both go far."

"Unless something goes wrong."

Luis laughed. "We spent days putting together the proper plan. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

_Three days later,_

* * *

Regina studied her hair one last time before standing up from the vanity. She was glad that in her hasty departure she'd had the foresight to bring her pink dress. She's accidentally grabbed her mother's wedding dress for some stupid reason in her haste, but that couldn't be helped. It smelled of her mother who always seemed to smell like lavender.

She studied her profile in the mirror and frowned. Her stomach was beginning to expand and her favorite pink silk dress fit was a little snug, but still modest enough to go out in public. She had let the waistline out as far and she'd removed some embellishments to the gown that simplified it for the life out here. She grabbed her white shawl, and lightly sprayed herself with some rose scented perfume.

She stepped out of her room and exhaled, bracing herself for what lay ahead. Mr. Cartwright had surprised her by having the boys bring the sewing machine, that belonged to his second wife, Inger, out of storage for her to use. She'd spent the last five days at the machine sewing the all of the men new shirts with material that they thought she was using for a patchwork quilt. She'd left them folded on the bed with pressed pants and bandanas. She only hoped they fit right.

She stepped out of her room and exhaled. She closed the door to her room as quietly as she could.

"Regina?" She spun around to see Adam leaning against the doorframe.

"Adam," She gasped as she leaned against the door. "How come you're always coming out the same time as me?"

"Maybe it's because my room is directly across from yours." he pointed out. "You made this for me," he stated, gesturing towards his red shirt. "didn't you?" She nodded. "How come?"

She shrugged, "I-I wanted to do something nice. Everyone here has been so nice to me."

He stepped closer and pressed a light kiss on her cheek, "you're….one in a million Regina. Thanks."

"You're welcome." She blushed, but couldn't tear her gaze away from his dark brown eyes. "You're looking very…handsome."

The words came out as a whisper and a soft, sweet tension began to fill the air. Adam drew his hand up and gently caressed her face with his knuckles. "Thank you." He said, his voice a low rumble. She closed her eyes as a small shiver shook her body. She whimpered as his lip brushed hers.

"Hey Adam!"

Adam stepped back and she opened her eyes. Hoss and Joe came out of their rooms all slicked up. They turned and she smiled. Joe looked very handsome in his blue shirt and the green really looked good on Hoss. Both seemed unaware of the moment that had almost happened between her and Adam. She moved away from Adam and pasted on a shaky smile.

Hoss whistled. "Ain't you the dapper one Adam? You're gonna be the envy of every fella there." He glanced at her and smiled. "And you've got the purtiest girl in town."

"Thank you Hoss."

"Thanks for the shirt." Joe said. "Fit's me perfect."

"Mine too. Thanks." Hoss added.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you two like it."

Hoss and Joe trotted down the stairs. Adam held out his arm, "you're stunning Regina." he said. "A vision of loveliness in the moonlight."

"We're not even outside yet." She accepted his arm and smiled, "more poetry?"

"No." he shook his head. "I mean it Regina. You're beautiful."

She closed her eyes for a moment and let Adam's rich velvety voice flow over her. For a moment, she could almost believe that she was a beautiful girl. Pure and innocent again. She opened her eyes to reality and descended the stairs with Adam.

Hoss and Joe had already left to get their girls. Hop-Sing approached with the cake they'd worked on together already in a box.

"Here you go," he said as he held out the huge box. "Missy holly should enjoy it."

She laughed, "I hope so."

Adam took her shawl and placed it around her shoulders, "I'm sure she will." he then took her cake, "ready?"

"Yes."

He opened the door with his spare hand and she exited. He closed it then took her by the elbow. She smiled at Mr. Cartwright who was mounting his horse. "Hello you two. Regina, you look lovely."

"Thank you sir."

"Don't keep her out too late." he said. "Regina needs all the rest she can get."

"Yes sir."

Mr. Cartwright smiled, "you two make a fine looking couple."

She flushed, not certain how to answer that. Adam merely cleared his throat, and didn't say anything to his father. "We better get going."

She allowed him to set her in the buckboard and he trotted the horses towards the turner's place. As her stomach turned summersaults in her stomach, she wondered if she'd done the right thing when she accepted his invitation. But now, it was too late to for her back out.


	13. The dance and a kiss

Chapter twelve

Adam helped Regina out of the buckboard. She let out a little sigh. A sigh that seemed to tell him that she was getting ready to face the music. They'd both been silent the entire ride over. However, he couldn't blame her, she was obviously embarrassed about what his father said.

He decided that he'd tell her that night, that there was no other woman he'd rather have at his side, forever, than her. But first, he had to assure her that he wanted to win her heart, gently erase the terrors of the past from her mind and fill it with years of joy.

She automatically reached for his hand. Her hand felt so small and smooth in his rough one. Yet, it also felt, right. Together they walked up the boardwalk and she knocked on the door.

Mr. turner opened it, a middle aged man with some gray in his brown hair. "Adam Cartwright! Welcome, come in." His green eyes fell on Regina and lit up. "Who's this beautiful creature?"

"Miss Regina Hope," he explained. "She's Benjamin Hope's granddaughter."

"Oh," He held out his hand. "well Miss Regina I'm pleased to meet you. My condolences."

"Thank you." She smoothly accepted his hand. "I'm pleased to meet you Mr. turner."

She withdrew her hand and caught his hand again. Adam spoke. "I believe you have several paintings done by her grandfather in your possession."

"I do, I'd be honored to show them to you."

"If you could direct us to the refreshment table, Adam would be able to leave the cake there."

"Sure, go right on ahead. It's right by the kitchen."

Adam went towards the kitchen and she followed him. He waited patiently as she removed the cake from it's box. She'd somehow managed to find time to make a fancy looking cake with strawberries on it.

"However did you find time to do that?"

"I found it." she said simply.

The music ended and Adam noticed several men heading their way. All obviously had intentions of asking her to dance.

Before one could speak, Adam held up his hand and they halted. "Ok fellas, I'm only gonna say this once. Miss Regina is a guest at the Ponderosa; she is a lady and is to be treated with respect. If you want to ask her, you'll approach her with dignity, and introduce yourself. If she refuses to dance, you'll just back away and not insist on her dancing with you. I'll punch the first man who is anything less than a gentleman with her. Is that clear?"

The men gawked at him as the music started up. Regina gave his hand a faint squeeze. "I believe," she whispered. "it's a custom that the lady dances the first dance with her escort, am I correct in assuming so?"

"Of course." He bowed and held out his hand. "May I?"

She nodded and dropped a curtsey. He took her hand and led her out on the dance floor. The fiddler's were playing a wonderful version of Red River valley. He waited for her to grab a corner of her dress before waltzing her around the room. She was so light on her feet; it was as if they were floating instead of dancing.

"You're a good dancer Adam." she said.

"So are you," he said as he gave her a spin, "one of the best partners I've ever had. I haven't danced in years."

"I'd have never known." she said.

He was on the brink of getting lost in her eyes when Hoss and Joe waltzed to them. "I want the dance after Adam!" Joe said.

"Me too." Hoss chimed in.

Regina nodded and they whirled away. Joe boldly stole a kiss from his girl when he thought no one was looking. She shook her head. "I don't think Joe's every going to marry. He still thinks of marriage as being tied down."

"Well, if he loves the girl, he wouldn't refer to it as being, tied down." he said. "After all, when a man loves a girl, he loves and stays with her forever. No matter what."

"No matter what," she muttered. "that's a nice thought."

The dance ended and they clapped, Joe stepped forward to claim his dance with Regina. Adam stood in a corner and watched her dance. The two were lively and lit up the dance floor. Somehow, she was even able to make Hoss look like a marvelous dancer. It was an interesting contrast, petite Regina dancing with Hoss. Even watching her dance, was as pleasurable as dancing with her. After Hoss's dance with her, two other men introduced themselves. After chatting with them briefly, one danced with her, then the other. His threat was obviously on their minds for they all maintained a respectable distance when dancing with her.

A strange feeling fell over Adam as he watched her. He reflected back on the weeks together and realized that their relationship had been growing stronger as the days had passed.

But how did she feel? Underneath that skittish nature of hers, there was some affection, he was sure. Many times she'd slipped her hand in his or helped him with something regardless of the others being around. Maybe she felt safer around him because he found her before the others. But he needed to find out tonight. He had to let her know how he felt; it was growing a little more obvious each day.

After the man walked away, he walked over and claimed her. She waved her fan, "no more dancing for a while. I'm a little winded."

"You've been dancing a lot," he said. "shall we go get some air?"

"Yes, please."

It was a lovely night with a full moon. Adam took her by the arm and they strolled by the river that flowed behind the Turner's property. He could still hear the music from the house. Regina swayed her skirt to the music.

"May I have this dance?" He asked impulsively.

She frowned. "Out here?"

"Why not?"

"I guess…it'd be allright."

* * *

Regina tried not to show her unease as Adam waltzed her around in the moonlight. What was she doing? This was not like her at all. She couldn't look into his eyes without her heart stopping, so they remained riveted on the top button of his shirt.

The music ended quickly and she sat on a bench that was placed there. Adam sat next to her. He'd been acting a little funny inside and out here.

"It's a wonderful night." she smiled at him. "Thank you for asking me to the party."

"Thank you for accepting it I've been having a great time." he rested his arm along back of the bench. She could feel him toying with a few loose strands of her hair on the back of her neck, carelessly running them between a few of his fingers. It was probably just a thoughtless gesture on his part. "For a while, I honestly thought you were going to say change your mind."

"I almost did." She stammered, scooting away a little. Adam simply scooted closer until she felt the armrest in her side and she seriously began doubting her sanity for choosing to dance and converse with Adam, alone, in the middle of a moonlight night. "I'm glad I didn't. I'm having such a wonderful time."

"Are you really?" he asked as he ran a finger across her hand.

"Yes." she cleared her throat and moving her hand casually. "We should be getting back. Everyone will be wondering where we are."

"Regina."

She stood up quickly and tripped on her own dress. She gasped as she stumbled forward. Adam caught her. "Are you all right?" his voice full of concern.

"Yes I," her voice began to fade as she realized how close Adam's face was very close to hers. _Close enough to kiss. _What was she thinking? That was stupid. "I'm….fine."

Adam seemed to feel the tension too, but he didn't let her go. He slowly ran his hand down her cheek to her chin. Her heart pounded in her throat as Adam leaned forward, the moonlight reflecting in his dark brown eyes.

Adam kissed her, gently. Her heart pounded hard in her chest yet she found her arms winding around his neck. Adam kept his hands around her shoulders and slowly rubbed them. She could sense he wanted to deepen the kiss, but held himself back. She closed her eyes and surrendered, she had no idea until now, how much she'd wanted Adam to kiss her.

Suddenly, she broke the kiss. She stared at Adam in shock. He smiled at her through half shut eyes. The moonlight caused his eyes to have an amorous look to them.

"Adam," she whispered. "What…are we doing?"

He smiled, a smile she'd never seen on him before. It didn't scare her, but it sent chills down her spine. "I believe…it's called…kissing."

"I-I, we shouldn't." she dropped her hands.

"You're right," he tilted her chin up. "I should have asked you first. I'm sorry."

"No." She said. "That's not it. I-I mean. I'm not…it must be the night air."

Adam caught her arm. "You're not what? Not good enough for me? Is that what you were going to say?"

She nodded and croaked. "Yes."

Adam's eyes blazed and he pulled her towards him. She let out a gasp as Adam kissed her deeply. She let out a whimper his arm around her waist pulled her as close as her hoop skirts allowed. His other hand caressed her face, coaxing her, urging her to accept his kiss and all the feelings he was offering her in that kiss. Regina stood there and slowly, she allowed her hands to travel up to embrace his broad shoulders. Regina relaxed into his grasp, allowing herself to get swept away in the magic of his kiss.

Slowly, Adam broke the kiss and pulled away. Adam pressed his lips against her neck, she trembled slightly. "I love you Regina." She forgot how to breathe as he spoke those words again. "I love you."

* * *

**Guest: Thank you for pointing that out and no, I didn't do that on purpose. I'm rewriting my original story I'd written when I was thirteen and that were the character's names. Funny, ain't it? I'm glad you're enjoying my story.**


	14. So in love

Chapter thirteen

Regina pulled back and stared at him in shock. "Adam! You-you don't know what you're saying!"

"I love you."

"You can't love me!" She felt like she as she tried to pull free. "Let me go!"

"No I won't." He stated. "Not now, not ever."

"I'm not good enough for you!"

"There you go again!" He snapped angrily. "You're perfect for me! What do you even mean by that?"

"You're not my first!"

"You're pure in your heart, that makes you purer that falling snow!"

She stared at him. "What about the baby I'm carrying?" She demanded. "I won't give it up! Why would you want a woman carrying her rapists child?"

"Regina," he sighed. "I guess you didn't hear me when I called the baby 'our baby' a few weeks ago?" All the air whooshed out of her and she grabbed on to his shoulders for support. He helped her back down onto the seat. "And if you'll have me, that will be _our _baby and you will be _my wife!_"

"Adam." She gasped.

"Regina," he said. "I care for you." He gripped her hands tight. "I'd like to court you, with the intentions of marrying you."

"Adam," she was certain her eyes were going to fall out of her head. "Do you know what you're saying?"

"Yes, I'm saying, I want to marry you. I want to protect you, I want you to bear my children, I want to lead you out of the shadows of the past and I want to love you as long as our time on Earth lasts." He inhaled and rubbed her hand. "I'd marry you today, now, if you'd have me. But I know you're not ready, I'm willing to wait, no matter how long; even if it's as long at six years."

She dropped her gaze, "I'm not worth it."

He tilted her chin up, "you're worth it Regina. You're a precious jewel in my eyes." He sighed. "I don't care how many years I may have to wait to earn your heart, your trust or your hand in marriage as long as I win you in the end."

"But Adam," she pulled back but his hands still stayed on her waist. "I-I can't give you anything!"

"You can give me your love." He asked quietly. "Can you do that?"

"I-I don't know! In addition, Adam…children. Don't you…want children?"

"Yes…in time. I won't be making demands of you Regina."

"I don't think it can." She sniffled. "Is that fair to you?"

"I'm a patient man Regina, I can wait for you."

Regina trembled. "I'd like to be alone for a while Adam. I need to think."

"Will you be all right on your own?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. Please, I need some time to think."

Adam stood up and exhaled. "I'll be in the house." He leaned forward and brushed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Regina."

She nodded, not bearing to look in his eyes. His boots crunched the dry grass and she could hear when he was out of hearing. She looked up at the heaven's and asked God. _Why? I don't understand this! Is this what you've got planned for me? To fall in love with Adam, be his wife, and have him be the father of my child? I do love him but, this is all too fast for me. Please! Tell me what to do?_

* * *

Adam sighed and leaned against the wall watching all the dancers whirl around the room. His father walked up to him with a yawn. "I'm going home. You young men know most of the people here anyway."

"You might want to see if Regina wants a ride home to."

His father's brows knitted together. "Why?"

"I upset her."

His father frowned and motioned for him to follow him outside to the veranda where there was some privacy. The moment the door closed, his father spoke. "What happened?"

"I told her how I felt."

His father exhaled. "And, how'd she take it?"

He sat on the rail. "I don't know. She's upset…but, I know her well enough, I think, to know that she wasn't completely upset."

His father sighed. "Adam, I told you to wait."

"I know, but how long can a person wait to say how much you love someone?"

"Adam, she wasn't ready for this. You sprung it on her suddenly. You should have given her little hints like small presents and flowers at first."

Adam nodded. "And you're right, as always."

His father chuckled and patted his shoulder. "And someday when you're a father, you'll be right always as well. At least, you never let the child know how wrong you are. That's another question Adam, what about the baby? I know you called it 'your baby' but I don't think she caught it."

"She didn't. She doesn't want to believe I want to see that baby make it's entrance into the world as much as she does."

"It's the way she was brought up." He explained. "Remember, women are shunned and disgraced if pregnant before marriage. And then you pop out of nowhere, offering her marriage, a home and name for her child, what else is she supposed to think?"

Adam exhaled. "I see what you mean. I'll go get her."

"Adam."

"I won't upset her. Besides, I don't like the idea of her sitting outside all by herself."

His father nodded. "I'll get her scarf for her. I expect to see you back by the time I say goodnight and return out here."

Adam nodded and walked back down to the path. He should have heeded his father's advice and taken things a little bit slower. Regina was still sitting there on the bench, lost deep in thought.

"Regina?" She spun around, her blue eyes slightly puffy. "It's time to go. Pa said he'll drive you home if you don't want to stay any longer."

Regina stood up and looked at him, a strange look in her eyes. "Adam, do you really love me?"

Something in her tone made him hope harder than he'd ever hoped for anything in his whole life. "I do. You're the whole world to me. I love you clear through my soul.

"Adam," she placed a finger on his lips. A long moment passed before she spoke again. "For a long time I've been scared. Scared of trusting, loving or telling anyone of my true feelings. I don't want to be scared anymore." she spoke slowly. "When I look in your eyes, I can't help believing what you say. When I search my heart, I'd be lying if I said that I don't have any feelings for you. I always thought that…if a man said he loved me, he should love all of me." she exhaled. "I'd be proud, and honored, to allow you to court me."

Joy flooded over Adam and let out a loud whoop. He swung her around in the air, holding his precious jewel close to him. "I love you!"

She sighed. "I love you too." Adam stared at her in amazement as he gently cupped her face in his hands. "You gave me life again. You taught me to love again; I love you Adam Cartwright. Love me…please."

Adam kissed her again before burying his face in her lemon-rose scented hair. "Always Regina, always."

"And what happens when my stomach starts expanding for all of Washoe County to see?"

He laughed. "Regina, I love you and I can't wait to see our baby."

Her eyes shown. "Oh Adam." She wrapped her arm around her waist and moved towards the house. "How could I ever get so lucky to meet someone like you?"

"Funny." He said. "I was thinking the exact same thing about you."

* * *

_Back in town a few hours later,_

* * *

_Found Regina. STOP. Have problem though. STOP. Regina is engaged to cowboy. STOP. Name Adam Cartwright. STOP. Claims to be in love with him. STOP. Will wait until I get your response. STOP._

Josh's blood was boiling as he recalled the tender scene. He'd gotten off the train was directed straight to the Cartwright's ranch in time to see them leaving for a party. There, he'd watched a tender love scene unfold that made him sick. It wasn't supposed to end this way! She was supposed to die a bitter woman, beaten down by the cruel world. She wasn't supposed to find a happily ever after. Now, she had a cowboy who was giving her everything, a new life, love and a home for his wretched seed.

He wasn't going to stand for it. No one was going to cheat him out of making her life miserable. He couldn't wait for her parents to show up, then, she'd be in a huge mess. Her parents would back Luis up because this Adam's fortune wasn't anything compared to Luis's. Not to mention, how would they live with scandal of having a cowboy for a son-in-law? He decided to add Adam to his hit list after he got Regina and her father. If her parents were anything like the high society people, they'd take a month to get here after closing down their house and explaining to their friends. However, he couldn't guarantee that they'd come back alive.


	15. Name games

Chapter fourteen

* * *

_New York Ciry,_

* * *

"Damn that girl!" Richard shouted crumbling up the telegram in his hand as Heather ran in the room.

"Richard, are you all right dear?"

"No!" He yelled. "I just got some news about Regina."

Heather gasped, "is she all right Richard?"

"She's engaged to some cowboy!" he threw the letter on the floor. "How could he think he makes enough money to support her, to keep her comfortable in the life she's used to living?" He paced back and forth, as Heather picked up the telegram. "What makes him think that? It's safe out there. I'll bet you she's as brown as an Indian by now! He must know I'm rich." Richard snarled. "He's not getting one cent of my money from me."

"Richard," she gasped. "What about Luis? He's still waiting for her."

She watched as her husband's face grew pale, then an angry red. "Get packed!" He barked at her. "I'm going to talk to Luis."

"Why?"

"Luis is willing to marry her and give the child his name, she needs to be brought back to her senses. This is an opportunity for her!"

"But Richard," Heather pleaded. "What if he loves her and she loves him? Surely you wouldn't force her to marry Luis then?"

"Heather," he sighed. "he's a total stranger. Whatever he feels for her must be pity. Get ready, we leave on the next train for, Washoe County, Nevada!"

For some reason, Heather knew that's what he was going to say. However, she didn't want to be dragged halfway across the country to ruin her daughter if she'd found happiness. "Do we have to go right away? The house needs to be taken care of. The silver and our valuables all should be packed, the servants dismissed for the time being and the house should be locked up tightly."

"You're right." He sighed, "But once it's all packed, we will leave. I'll go tell Luis, he may wish to start before us."

"Richard is that necessary?"

"Indeed. He may want to travel ahead of us. I'll be back in an hour."

* * *

_The Ponderosa,_

* * *

"Regina," Adam leaned forward and gently pressing a casual kiss on her forehead. "How are you feeling, are you tired?"

"A little, but I'm fine Adam."

Her stomach was expanding and she spent most of her time safely hidden inside the house. She'd decided that she wouldn't wear her corset during her pregnancy any longer and now was a good time to stop.

Adam spent every spare moment possible with her and they did little things together. Reading Shakespeare aloud together, talking about their childhood pasts. Or Adam would pull out his guitar and serenade her. But she loved simply just sitting on the couch; Adam would have his arms wrapped around her. She loved it, feeling warm and safe with a man who loved her.

The nights had been growing colder. Adam made sure that she had a fire in her room each night. She in turn always made sure there was always hot coffee or hot chocolate ready around the clock.

She'd considered writing to her parents, but decided that she'd wait until after the baby was born. Undoubtedly, they'd disinherited her from their fortune if they heard about her engagement. But who cared about money at times like this? She was falling in love with Adam.

He'd been a true gentleman with their courtship, very gentle. Whenever he sensed her unease, he always reassured her that all was well. He had little habits too, kissing her cheek when he saw her in the morning and kissing her hand the last time she saw him at night.

She rested her hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick hard. She stifled a groan, but Adam heard.

He turned, "Is that little one kicking again?"

She nodded and took Adam's hand. She gently placed it on her stomach. Adam's eyes bulged when he felt the baby inside her. "Wow. Defiantly a girl." he said.

"I'm going to say it's a boy. The first born typically is."

"Well if it's a girl," Adam said as he leaned closer and rested his forehead against hers. "I hope she's as beautiful as her mother."

"Good morning lovebirds," Joe said as he came in the room. "How's the baby?"

"Fine. Alive and kicking." she said.

"Good," he said. "how soon can we expect the little one?"

"About, three months." she said.

"A possible Thanksgiving baby." Joe said. "What will you call him or her?"

"Well, anything but Joe." Adam teased.

Joe frowned and she could see he was searching his mind for a comeback. His mind drew a blank so he asked. "What will you name the baby Regina?"

"I haven't really decided," she glanced at Adam. "Any ideas?"

"Not one."

"How about…Christine?"

He frowned, "don't care for that one."

"Cornelia?"

Joe snorted in an ill attempt to keep from laughing. Adam shook his head. "That reminds me of a wine."

"How about…Lovejoy?"

"That's a good one." Joe commented.

"Agreed," Adam said. "Lovejoy Cartwright, has a good ring. But if it's boy, what do you call him? Paul?"

"Nope, that means small."

"Out of curiosity," Joe asked. "Does your name have a meaning?"

"Yes. It means….queen."

"figures," Joe said. "you're the only female here, so that kinda does make you like a queen."

"she already is," Adam said, gently touching her face. "in my eyes."

She shivered under his touch. Joe groaned. "Excuse me."

Regina laughed and sat up. "Now, why don't we call him…Phillip? It seems fitting for a boy. It means 'lover of horses.'"

Adam nodded. "All right Phillip Cartwright."

She smiled. "That was easy."

He laughed . "Now…we have to decide on middle names."

* * *

_10 days later, on a train,_

* * *

"Heather are you all right?" Richard asked for the second time. his wife had been acting funny for the entire train ride to this God forsaken place.

"No." She stated. "I don't like this Richard."

"Heather, we've gone through this."

"But if she's happy."

"She thinks she's happy. Luis is a good match for her."

"Can't we at least try to get to know this cowboy at least?"

"No!" He shouted. "We are not selling our daughter to a cowhand out here! Understand!"

Luis banged on their private coach before entering. "Our stop is approaching. We better get ready."

Richard nodded and glared at Heather. "Get your things. And not another word out of your mouth do you understand me?"

Heather shook her head and he stomped out of the coach. What had gotten into her all of a sudden! Love? Since when did love matter to her or him? Their marriage hadn't been of love, it had been for wealth and it had enhanced their business. Love was a stupid game and Regina would realize that when he was through with her.


	16. Happily reunited?

Chapter fifteen

"Over and over I've picked the smart, intellectual kind. It happens over and over. When all along I've been looking to find a different kind, another kind." Regina smiled happily and rested her head on Adam's shoulder. _I love a quiet girl; I love a gentle girl. Warm as sunrise; soft, soft as snow. Her smile, a tender smile; her voice, a velvet voice. Sweet as music; soft, soft as snow. When she is near me, the world's in repose. We need no words; she sees, she knows. But where is my quiet girl, where is my gentle girl? Where is the special girl who is soft, soft as snow? Somewhere, somewhere, my quiet girl._

She sighed. "I know you weren't singing about me."

He laughed as he set his guitar aside. "Now why would you think a thing like that?"

"I'm not quiet."

"That's your opinion. You've been quiet all evening. What's on your mind?"

"I've been thinking about my parents." She rubbed her stomach. "And how mad my father was at me. My mother…she never had any spine, God forgive me for saying that."

"You're their flesh and blood, and they love you." Adam said squeezing her hand. "No parent can be truly mad at their child forever."

"I hope so. I think I'll write to them as soon as the baby is born. I don't want to add any stress into my life." She took a sip of her cocoa and sighed contentedly. "I like this."

"The chocolate is pretty good isn't it?" he murmured in her ear.

"Not just the chocolate," she said. "just sitting here, your arms around me, it feels so right."

He rubbed her arms. "I like it too." He shifted his posture and pulled Regina back against his chest. She didn't shy or stiffen up, as she would have four months ago. She relaxed and sighed. He rubbed his cheek against hers.

His elbow bumped her stomach and she asked. "Do I look fat?"

"Fat? No." He gave her a gentle kiss on the neck. " You look adorable. I like you this way."

"Stop distracting me." Adam nipped her neck and she shrieked. "Adam!" She pushed him away. "Adam Cartwright, you're such a flirt!"

He laughed. "And don't you love it?"

"I'm not saying." She sighed. "Help me up please. I want to check the coffee. Your pa and brothers should be back any minute now."

"All right." He got up and helped her get up off the floor without bumping her stomach. "There we are."

She sighed, "I'll be glad when I have this baby."

"And when you have another baby, you'll say the exact same thing again." he said. "However, that is way, way, way ahead in the future."

"Yes." She waddled to into the kitchen. "How many kids are you planning on Adam?"

"Ten." He said casually.

She stopped and spun around, her jaw slack, then she frowned. "Very funny."

He chuckled, "Actually, six would be nice. Three boys and three girls."

"Why that particular number?"

He shrugged, "It kinda levels out the arguing field. Have you ever heard three boys arguing without some girls to break it up? Not pretty."

She laughed, "Very funny." But she sobered instantly. "Adam, to be honest." She hesitated. "I don't know…how I'd react when…on our…wedding night came."

He placed a finger on her mouth, "Regina. Don't worry, it'll be all right. We'll take it slow. Remember that you will control everything that happens that night, not me. Besides," he tilted his head sideways and comically grinned. "I may even have a few ways of wooing you to submit to the idea by our wedding night." She rolled her eyes. "What? You're used to my touch now."

"And you better be the only one to touch me Adam Cartwright."

"Oh, I intend to be."

"You're a funny man." she said as he stepped closer and kissed her forehead. She cocked her head. "You've got a funny face."

"It's the way I comb my hair."

She ran her finger across his lips. "Funny mouth."

He gave her a quick but sound kiss. "You're not laughing."

She opened her mouth to respond when someone knocked on the door. She laughed and patted his shoulder. "Go get that, and make sure you invite them in for coffee."

"Yes dear." He mumbled.

Regina threw up her hands in exasperation and glided away. He laughed and opened the door to see two men and one woman standing there. All three were middle aged and their clothes screamed that they were not from around these parts.

"Come in." He stepped aside and they walked in. He helped the lady off with her coat. "Allow me."

"Thank you. Imagine meeting someone civilized in these forsaken parts." The older gentleman said. "We're looking for out daughter. Regina Hope."

Adam paused and looked at the couple. He wondered how he could have missed the resemblance to Regina. He glanced at the other man and he wasn't sure who he was. However, he had a hunch that he might be Luis Hughes.

"How may I help you? My name is Adam Cartwright."

"The cowboy?" Mr. Hope said. "The one who fancies himself engaged to my daughter?"

"We are engaged." He said quietly, as his heart sunk a notch. He should have known that when her well off parents had found out she was marrying a cowboy, they'd be out here. "Are you looking for her?"

He nodded. "Where is she?"

Adam heard the kitchen door slam and he turned in that direction. "Outside."

* * *

Regina ran, she didn't know where she was going as long as she was away from her parents. She was not going back to that life again. Suddenly, she crashed into a pair of strong arms and she screamed in terror as those hands grabbed her tightly. She screamed and fear she had never felt for weeks built up inside her.

"Get your hands off her!" Adam's voice seemed to come out nowhere to her rescue. Adam pulled her free from the man's grasp and he punched the man hard enough to send him flying backwards into a tree.

The man let out a groan and lay there, quivering like a sick jellyfish. Regina stood there, rooted in horror before turning and running again. Adam caught her around the waist and pulled her into his arms. Regina cried and buried her face in his black shirt.

"Shh, it's all right." He said firmly. "He won't hurt you."

Adam led her back towards the house, carefully guiding her over all sorts of obstacles that she could have fallen over. Her skin crawled, she kept rubbing where his hands had touched her.

"Regina, what is it?"

"I don't know!" She said. "Something. I don't-" Words failed as she saw her parents walking towards them. She stopped and stood there, her heart pounding.

"It's all right. You are not setting one foot off the Ponderosa." He leaned forward and murmured in her ear. "And don't run off like that, you might hurt our baby."

She held on to him, her heart pounding in her ears, waiting for her parents to say something. Her mother was the first to move and she had no words, just a hug and tears. Regina started crying and hugged her mother tightly.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

"Will the two of you stop blubbing?" Her father said. "Honestly! And what do you mean by hitting Josh?"

Her mother turned and snapped. "Hush up Richard, I missed our daughter even if you didn't!"

Her father stared at her mother in astonishment, so did Regina. Luis cleared his throat and finally moved out behind her father. "Well, I must say you certainly don't look like yourself."

"Luis? What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you."

"I see no need for you to be here."

"Since you and I are engaged-"

"Engaged!?"

"Excuse me!" Adam said. "You're mistaken."

"I assure you," her father said. "Regina is betrothed to Luis, I gave my consent."

"But I never gave mine!" Regina said. "Adam, believe me! I am not engaged to him! please, I don't love him!"

Adam nodded. "I understand Regina. Shall all of us move this inside and discuss this sitting down like civilized adults?"

"Regina, you go upstairs and pack your bags." Her father said. "You're leaving with us on the next train."

The blood drained out of Regina's face and she grabbed Adam's arm. "You can't force her to travel in her condition." Adam said firmly. "The baby is due in three months. That travel could cause her to miscarry."

"I don't care!" Her father shouted. "You are getting back on that train with us and without this cowboy!"

Regina inhaled with her last remaining breath and shouted. "No I am not!"

A sharp pain stabbed her in the abdomen and she cried out. Adam caught her as she doubled over, clutching her stomach. "Regina?" She couldn't answer and she didn't remember or hear much after Adam carried her back into the house.


	17. Mother and daughter

Chapter sixteen

Adam felt a hand on his hand and he sat up to see Regina wearily smiling at him, the fever gone from her face. "Regina?"

"Adam?" She croaked.

"Shh." He held a glass of water and she sipped it until signaling for him to move it away from her lips. "You were having labor contractions." Her eyes widened and she touched her stomach. He squeezed her hand as relief flooded over him. "Don't worry, _our baby _is fine. She didn't come."

She frowned. "She?"

He nodded. "The first should be a girl. A pretty little princess running around the house."

She smiled weakly. "I see. How…how long have I been here?"

"Two days. The doctor kept you sedated most of the time."

She yawned. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

She tried to sit up. "I need to get up."

Adam gently pushed her back down on the bed. "No Regina."

She frowned. "What?"

"Doctor's orders." He said. "You have to stay in bed for two months."

"Adam."

"Regina, if those contraction's hadn't stopped, our baby would have been born too soon." Her pout slid off her face and she was sober. "It wouldn't have had a fighting chance and it would have been hard on you as well. You can't get out of bed and your mother will be helping you with the more personal things."

"My mother?" She shook her head. "She won't help me."

"I wouldn't count on that."

Adam looked over at her mother's sleeping figure on the mattress he'd moved into her room. He'd been practically glued to the rocking chair he kept near her bed. Mrs. Hope was an odd woman, timid, but she found her spine when her husband shouted at the doctor. She gave him a proper dressing down outside as soon as Hoss removed Mr. Hope and Luis from the room. She'd stayed in her daughter's room the entire time. At first, he thought it was for propriety, but she was just as devoted in caring for Regina as he was.

They talked and got to know each other better and Mrs. Hope was a very nice woman. She'd just spent so long living under her husband's shadow that it had taken a crisis for her to step forward.

Mr. Hope, he was another matter. Adam had refused to allow him in the house and his father had argued about it. However, when Mr. Hope had accused him of various things including his interest in Regina was only for her fortune, he was promptly shown out of the house. Luis followed him in a huff. Both dropped by daily for visits but Joe or Hoss gave them the updates. They were not allowed upstairs, and as often as they tried to make it upstairs, Hoss all but carried them downstairs.

Regina frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Because she's been waiting for you to wake up." Adam stood up and walked over to Mrs. Hope, straightening his creaky back. He knelt and gently shook her shoulder. "Mrs. Hope?"

She yawned and opened her eyes. She blinked and promptly sat up. "Is she awake?"

"Yes." Mrs. Hope jumped up and from the expression on Regina's face, she'd clearly never seen her mother looking so disorderly in her life. Adam smiled and stepped outside to inform his family of the good news.

* * *

Her mother sat on the edge of the bed slowly. While it was awkward for her, her mother was never without words. "Adam showed me… where you kept your diary."

"Oh," she was unsure if she should be upset or not. "and you read it?"

"Regina," her mom said. "you've changed so much since I last saw you. I mean…you never took that tone of voice with your father. I-I wasn't sure…if I knew you anymore."

"I've never felt so alive as I do here. I know the people who are here aren't of the 'upper class' but I love it here. I love helping others….I love Adam."

"I know that dear." her mother exhaled. "in the beginning of the journal you were that same quiet cautious little girl I knew. For a while, you seem very frightened. Then, this Adam, I don't know what, or how he did it; but he changed you into a strong woman."

She said firmly. "Adam didn't try to change me. At least if he did, he wasn't aware of the changes. he was so gentle, and kind… and loving. When I left, I was certain that no one would ever love me again. However, he showed me the world through his eyes. I saw the world and myself differently. I fell in love with him and my love grows each day. You've see him, heard him about his devotion and feelings towards me. where would I find another man like him? what man could even compare to him?"

"I've talked to your father. He still wants you to marry Luis."

"I won't do it."

"I know." Her mother squeezed her hand. "And I won't let you. I intend to see you wedded to 'that cowboy' as your father so crudely calls Adam, as soon as my grandchild is born."

Tears filled her eyes. "Mother."

"I had a lot of time to think on the train here. And the more I looked at your father, the more certain I was that he was wrong. He told me something about himself that makes me almost understand, but I cannot share it with for it is not mine to share. Believe this, he does believe he is doing this for you."

"I'll try." Someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

Hoss came in, with something in his hands. "Ma'am. Pardon me…I-I got somethin' for Regina since she's feelin' better."

"Thank you Hoss. Oh Hoss!" She said taking the tiny, fluffy, orange kitten from his huge hands. "How adorable! Thank you! Is it a boy or girl?"

"Girl." He cleared his throat, nervously wiping his hands on his vest. "Excuse me. I-I got some horses to tend to."

"All right Hoss. Thank you for stopping in."

"Glad you're feeling well. Joe's uh, kinda shoutin' the news to the Ponderosa."

Regina laughed and shook her head. "That's Joe for you."

Hoss nodded and shuffled out of the room. "He's huge!" Her mother hissed. "He's like an oak tree!"

She nodded and whispered back. "I know, but contrary to his size, he's the gentlest, next to Adam." The kitten let out a funny squeak. "You're quite an adorable little thing aren't you? what am I going to call you?" The kitten simply blinked. "Well, Elizabeth is a good name. Do you like it?' The kitten squeaked. "Elizabeth it is. I'll call you Lizzy for short."

Her mother laughed. "It's a good name."

The sound of footsteps pounding their way up the stairs and the sounds of men yelling caused her to sit up. Her door flew open and there stood her father, in the doorway. He entered, turned quickly and locked the door securely behind him. after pocketing the key, he turned towards her, panting heavily and his eyes glaring at her.

"Now," he stepped towards her. "we are going to have a talk without any interruptions!"

* * *

**HossIsBoss: Don't worry, I know how crazy things can get. This time of year I have to start typing up the Thanksgiving menu because there are 12 in my family, but when the whole of the family gets together, that's typically 18 or more at the table. I do ALL the cooking, not including the turkey, everyone puts in their menu request and I start 3 days before Thanksgiving. So far, I'm up to 18 side dishes, which isn't bad, because last year it was 28. And all the kids pay for the food, it's an iron clad rule, I designed since my parents have been paying for all of our previous Thanksgiving dinners. (And no, I do not get paid for it, but it doesn't matter.)**


	18. Threats

Chapter seventeen

"You can't keep it you know." He stated walking up to her bed.

Her mother stood up. "You get out of this room now!"

"She is my daughter and I'll speak to her as I wish!" He softened his tone a little. Regina forced herself to stay calm, for her baby's sake. "As soon as you've got your strength back, we're going back to New York. Luis has agreed to marry you."

"Agreed? He's agreed to marry me?" She laughed and shook her head. "No. You can't make me marry him."

"Regina!" Adam pounded on the door. "Are you all right in there?"

"She's fine." Mrs. Hope said. "But I cannot guarantee my husbands calm nature for long."

"Heather, stop it!"

"Understand this Father," she exhaled. "even if you do get me to the aisle, in a wedding dress, in front of all of our friends against my will. I will not say, I do. It will be humiliating for you."

"You ungrateful child! I've given you everything."

"Of material value, but what of yourself?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not. Father, you weren't even there when I was born, you were at a business merger! And I don't want to bring up the various birthdays you forgot or missed because of some business. So frankly, I'm very upset that now, you're trying to turn my personal life into some merger!"

"She's right Richard!"

"Luis wants to marry you!"

"He's practically admitted that it's to enhance his political career."

"I won't have Luis marry me out of pity and for my inheritance."

"Pity? What do you think this cowboy's doing?" her father trumpeted. "A mere stranger and he offers to marry you and keep the child. I suspect he knows about your fortune."

"Adam doesn't want to marry me out of pity." she said. "Adam sincerely cares about me and he doesn't even know the fortune I carry. I love him, I want to marry him and he's going to make me very happy."

"You hardly know him." Her father said. "You've been gone for a few months and you think you know what's best for you."

"I met him the minute I got off the stagecoach here. Ever since that minute Adam's been my rock, he's protected me when I needed it. At first, it might have seemed like fear on my part that caused me to depend on him. I had nothing, I'd lost my parents, my purity and grandfather all within a month." she said. "I didn't even trust Adam for the first couple of months. But, he is a strong, good, and loving man. I couldn't help but fall in love with him."

"But you yourself admit that you depend on him," her father said. "you don't really love him. You're grateful to him for being there in your time of need. I'm grateful too, but that doesn't mean I'm going to hand him over to you."

She sighed as her eyes began to droop. "I'm a woman now, I know my mind and my heart. Adam's known me for at least four months now and I know him well. If you spent time with him, I know you'd approve."

"Don't argue anymore," her father said. "you're leaving in the next few days, without that child!"

At that moment, the door was flung open and there stood Adam and Hoss. Her mother had managed to walk over in her quiet fashion and open the door.

"That's enough Mr. hope. I won't have you upsetting her." he stared her father down and glared at him. "It's endangering her and our child."

Mr. hope stepped forward, "I won't have you telling me what to do. She's my daughter!"

"And she's going to be my wife," he said firmly as he held her father's gaze. "we both care about her. But my love for her differs from yours."

"I refuse to give my blessing! If you have any so called honor…you won't marry her without it!"

"Stop it Richard!" Her mother shouted. "Get out of here!"

Adam studied her father and her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest. Adam then spoke the words that she dreaded. "Then out of a hardly deserved respect, I won't marry her without your permission."

"Adam!" Her tired eyes flew open and she sat up at those words.

He turned to her. "Regina, you have to honor your father and mother."

"I can't go back to New York and leave you alone."

"Then I'll go with you," he said as he sat by the bed. "I won't leave you or our baby."

"Put it in an orphanage! All this fuss over some rapists bastard!" she gasped at the insensitive word her father use to describe the life growing inside her. She protectively placed her hand over her stomach as Adam squeezed her hand tightly. "For all I know…you two met in New York, had an affair without me knowing, got her pregnant, and concocted this whole story!"

Her mother struck her father as she stared at him in horror. Adam's grip on her hand tightened, telling her he was debating to hit him or not. Hoss grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the door. "Now there, you've said enough all ready."

"I'm sorry." Her mother said. "Excuse me."

As her mother stomped out of the room, Adam knelt at the edge of the bed. "Give him time. He'll come around." Regina began to cry. "Shh, you need to stay calm."

"He won't Adam." She hiccuped. "He won't."

Adam smoothed her hair and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Rest."

She squeezed his hand. "I can't. How can I ever sleep again?"

"For my sake." He asked. "Please."

Regina cried. "He won't listen to me."

Adam got up on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her as she cried. "Shh, it's all right. I'm here."

"I'm so scared."

"I'm right here. It'll be all right."

She looked at him in shock. "How do you know?"

Adam's face was serious as he spoke. "I didn't win your heart…just to hand you over to another man." She sniffled. "You're mine, understand?"

She nodded. "Yes Adam."

He laid her on her back and kissed her forehead. "Rest Regina. Rest."

* * *

Heather dug her hands into her small waist. His wife, for once in the twenty-five years they were married, finally showed some emotion. However, it was such strong emotions that he was getting from her worried him. Had she been waiting all these years to explode in such a manner?

"You get this through your thick head Richard, you need to stay away from her! She's frightened of you and you'll do her health no good!"

"Of me!" He laughed. "I'm her father!"

"And a poor excuse of one! That is why you must let him marry her!"

"What?"

"To make up for all those years of love you abandoned and forsake her! She's right and _you _talk about gratitude!"

"Heather!"

"Oh for God's sake!" She snapped. "Are you that blind? They're in love! They need each other! I have seen them together…they can't get enough of each other! You can't keep them apart forever!"

"Don't bet on it! If that young man is as honorable as she says he is, he won't marry her until I'm dead!"

"Don't you remember what it was like to be in love?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then stop trying to sell her! If you care that much for wealth, disinherit her, she's happy here!"

He laughed. "You don't seem to understand. Luis doesn't want just the money, he wants her, he wants the bastard-"

Heather struck him. "Stop calling our grandchild that!"

"Grandchild? What has gotten into you?"

She _was not _acting like herself! Heather never had a harsh word for anyone! Now…she was hitting him!

"I have no clue, but it should have gotten into me twenty five years sooner! Maybe it's the air out here, I don't know! But you've changed…maybe too much for me." She twisted off her wedding ring and dropped it on the floor. "I will not be putting that on again…unless I see the man I married. If I don't…I will not be going back with you."

All the blood drained from Richard's face and his heart rate slowed. "What?"

"You'll have to divorce me."

And with that, she turned and walked back up the stairs. "You swore that you'd be married to me until death do us part!"

She frowned, her eyes cold and unblinking. "But then…you're not the man I married. So tell me this…am I really breaking that vow? From where I stand, the man I loved, would have never stood in the way out his daughter's happiness. He wouldn't try to auction her off to the highest bidder; you're a twisted, greedy old man now. You almost had me thinking like you, but now, I see you for what you are and I want no part of you. If our marriage means anything to you, I suggest you not come back until our grandchild is born. And I mean that Richard….take my threats to heart."

Richard stared as his wife went up the stairs. He turned and stumbled back outside, his mind reeling. So much had happened in a short time…and he had a lot to think about. Everything was at stake. His marriage. His relationship with his daughter. His business venture with Luis.

His wife was right. He needed to think. He needed to rethink his whole life and try to see how he'd sunk this low.

* * *

**HossIsBoss: I like the name Loveland, it sounds like a song. Thank you for sharing that name with me, quite a grand and fancy name! How could anyone dislike that name? And the thought of children calling 'Grandma Lovey' is a sweet picture. I'm adopted so I have no clue of my birth relatives only that I've 13 other siblings out there somewhere and that my birth mom was contemplating aborting me, but thank God she chose not to! Well, wherever she is, a big thanks for giving me life. And I will not discuss Thanksgiving for your sake. I like cooking as long as everyone stays out of my kitchen, there's a full bottle of sparkling water nearby, and I can listen to whomever I want! And since I've been cooking since I was 10, I always get my way.**


	19. The truth comes out

Chapter Eighteen

_Two months later,_

"Hello everyone."

Regina laughed as coffee spewed from Adam's mouth as he looked up to see Hoss carrying her down the stairs! She couldn't tell who appeared to be the most worried; Adam or Hoss! "What are you doing?" He demanded jumping up from his chair, knocking it down behind him. "Take her right back upstairs this instance!"

"Adam."

"Don't you Adam me and give me those sad eyes!" He said walking up to her and Hoss. "You get back up in bed."

"My two months are over." Hoss moved her over to the couch and situated her there. "The doc said I could move around a little."

"A little." He said. "That doesn't mean going up and down stairs."

"I didn't." Regina laughed. "Hand me a blanket please. I can't wait to show you this muff mother got me and I also intend to beat Joe in a game of checkers!"

Joe laughed. "Hey, she is feeling better!"

"Shut up!" Adam said. "Regina, I'm going to insist-"

"Adam, it's quite all right." Her mother said getting up from the table. "I talked with the doctor yesterday, and he said it should be all right as long as Hoss helps her up and down the stairs."

"Indeed." Mr. Cartwright said. "So calm down."

Her mother laughed as she tucked the blankets over her huge stomach. "It's just a case of an over worried father-to-be. Get used to it."

"Must I? Adam intends to have six children and I don't know if I can handle him like this five more times."

Joe started that high-pitched laugh of his which was interrupted by a knock on the door. He sobered and scrambled up to get the door. The air grew tense when Luis, her father and that other man, Josh entered the room. Josh, scared her with just a single glance. There was something wanting in his eyes that she didn't like. It was as if he was mentally undressing her in his mind.

Adam stiffened as he stood up. Everyone waited for someone to speak first. Her father did. "I see you're out of bed."

She nodded. "Yes sir."

He walked over towards her and she reached up and slid her hand in Adam's hand. "Would you gentlemen like a cup of coffee?" Mr. Cartwright offered.

Her father wisely decided to accept Mr. Cartwright's invitation. "Yes, thank you."

She exhaled and sat up a little bit so she had a clear view of everyone. Her mother avoided her father's eye contact. Her mother had told her everything and Regina couldn't believe that she'd put her marriage on the line for her sake.

A knock on the door caught everyone off guard. Adam stood up and got the door. It was one of the hands with a piece of mail. He held out the mail. "A letter from New York City."

"Thank you." Adam frowned as he placed the mail on his father's desk and began sorting it. He opened up the one letter and began reading it. He frowned and began walking towards the dining table. "Sorry, it's for-" Adam's voice died as something in the letter caught his attention. Adam began reading it and a strange dark light filled his eyes. The light was so unusual that it frightened her.

"Adam?" His father asked standing up. "What is it?"

Adam didn't answer. She watched as rage filled Adam's eyes and his entire body. Adam suddenly flung the letter down on the ground, lunged at Josh who was standing there drinking his cup of coffee, not suspecting anything! In a flash, Josh was flat on his back, flailing madly as Adam began to beat him violently! Everyone was in an uproar and shocked as Adam and Josh rolled on the floor fighting.

"Adam!" Mr. Cartwright shouted. "Stop it this instance!" Adam didn't respond to his father's command. Joe moved to get the letter that was lying on the ground. "Hoss! Break this up!"

Hoss moved and grabbed Adam by his arms. Adam was shouting. "I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you!" Josh stumbled backwards breathing hard, he looked up at her, darkness in his eyes. "Don't you dare look at her!" Adam shouted breaking free from Hoss and punching Josh again!

Hoss grabbed him tighter this time. "Adam, you stop that!"

At that moment, Joe lunged at Josh and began hitting him! "Joe!" Mr. Cartwright shouted, pulling him away from the bleeding Josh. "All right!" He shouted as he tried to contain Joe. "Will someone kindly explain what's going on here!"

"He raped her!" Adam shouted. "Josh is the one who raped Regina!"

* * *

Josh felt the blood drain away from his face as the whole room grew silent. Regina was sitting there in complete shock. Mr. Hope was the first to speak as he jumped up out of his chair. "That's impossible! This man comes from a highly respectable detective agency!"

Adam growled. "Read the letter! It's from another detective hired by Mr. Luis! He's got all the evidence!"

"It's true pa!" Joe said. "It is!"

Josh leapt over the couch headed straight for Regina! The stupid girl screamed as he pulled out a knife and grabbed her by the hair! "Nobody move!" He shouted, keeping the knife posed right above her stomach! Everyone froze where they were. He loved the look of worry on Adam Cartwright's face, which grew into anger, as he ran his hand down Regina's fat stomach. "Sure…I raped her." The girl trembled violently as he found the baby. "And this thing growing inside her is mine too."

"Don't touch her." Adam growled.

"You shut up! You're in no position to argue!" He found the baby's head and smirked. "There it is." He looked up at them. "Now, everyone listen to me, or else this knife will go right through her and her kids head!"

Everyone held their breath as the drama continued. Mr. Hope spoke first, his tone unemotional as always. "What do you want?"

"Many things, I want to see you die. I want to see that Adam Cartwright die. Maybe in time…I'll want to see your daughter die." She let out a cry and he grabbed her by the throat. Adam's brother Hoss grabbed him, incase he thought of lunging for him. "Or…maybe like Luis Hughes…I want her and her fortune." He looked into those huge blue eyes, full of terror as they had that night. She was quivering under his hands.

Her father nodded. "I'll have my lawyers draw up the papers. I give you my word, my lawyers will have the papers suited to your conditions."

"I said," he repeated. "I want _her and_ _her fortune_. So fetch a minister as well as a lawyer!"

"Over my dead body!" Adam snarled.

"A wife can't testify against her husband!" He laughed. "That's the beauty of it! Besides," he studied her face as he ran his finger down her throat. "I intend to see that she carries many more of my bastards."

"Why you-" Joe snarled, but his dad gave him a nudge to silence him.

Mr. Hope shook his head. "I won't do that. I'll give you her inheritance and add several hundred thousand from my own bank account. But you can't have her."

The girl started crying. "Daddy."

"No deal." He gripped the neckline of her dress, taking pleasure in hearing her scream as he fingered her collarbone. "Make up your mind."

"Stop it! Stop it!" She screamed and suddenly, a shudder ran through her body and she cried out. "Oh God!" She looked at the others, her eyes wide. "My water broke!"

"Oh no." Adam shouted.

"She needs a doctor!" Mrs. Hope said.

"And she'll get one, as soon as her father agrees to hand her and her fortune over to me!" Mr. Hope finally realized that as long as this knife was an inch over his future grandchild's head, he had no control over the situation. "So…what's it going to be? Your time is running out!"


	20. Into the world

Chapter nineteen

Regina's hand curled around the pistol inside her muff. Her mother had showed her how to load it and thank God that they hadn't unloaded it! But could she do it? Did she actually have it in her to shoot another human being? The men didn't wear their guns to the dining table so she was the only one who could do something about this situation.

Another labor pain caused her to cry out. Josh, her rapist, laughed sickly. "Or…we could wait her and watch her bleed to death after having that child." His taunting gave her strength. "You should have heard her when I was done with her. She could barely breath!" Adam's fists doubled at his side and Hoss's grip on him grew tighter.

Regina found the strength, drawing the pistol from within her muff, she aimed it at Josh's arm and fired! POW! The bullet went through his arm and he flew backwards! Regina sat up and fired again, hitting his hand and sending the knife flying as he shouted in pain!

All the Cartwright's jumped into action. Adam was beside her first, taking her pistol as she fell backwards on the couch. Hoss and Joe were fighting for the privilege of dragging him into town. Joe was begging to fill Josh full of lead now and save everyone all that bother of hanging him. Her mother was right beside her, followed by her father, Mr. Cartwright and Luis.

"Regina?" Adam caught her hand. "It's all right now."

"Joe go get the doctor!" Mr. Cartwright ordered. "Hoss…take that man to the sheriff!"

Adam stared at her. "Where did you get that gun?"

"My mother...bought a muff pistol." She let out a cry and handed him the gun. "Oh...not now!"

Both boys jumped into action. Her mother calmly began clocking the labor pains. She nodded at Adam. "Help her up the stairs. She should walk, it'll help with the process." Adam nodded and carefully helped her up the stairs. Regina squeezed his hand tightly all the way up. Once at her room, Mrs. Hope took over and pushed Adam out of the door. "You go downstairs now. The baby won't be born for a long time."

* * *

Adam paced and his father sighed. "Adam…sit down!"

"How can I?" He said. "I feel so useless!"

"That's how you're supposed to feel." His father gripped his shoulder and guided him towards a chair. "Sit down."

Adam groaned and sat down. "I'm just going to pop back up again." Regina let out a cry upstairs, Adam jumped out of his chair just as Joe, and the Doctor came running in the front door. "Upstairs, first door on your left."

The doctor nodded and Joe shoved his hands nervously in his pockets. "How-how is she?"

"I don't know." He said throwing his hands up in the air.

Joe frowned. "Hoss back yet?" The sound of horse hooves answered that question. "Never mind."

"Adam, sit down," his father said. "She's going to be like this for several hours."

"Several hours!" He shouted.

"An hour or so would be a better assumption." Mrs. Hope said as she gripped the rail. "That baby is not waiting, after all that stress I shouldn't be surprised. I need some sheets and the doctor will need water to sterilize his tools!"

"Coming up!" Hop-Sing and Joe chimed at the same time and they both headed for the kitchen.

"Mother!" Regina screamed. "Mommy!"

Adam stood up and began pacing again as Hoss burst through the door. Hoss leaned against the doorframe. "How is she?"

"As fine as can be expected." His father said all too calmly. "Ask Hop-Sing to brew some coffee."

Hoss nodded and hurried off. Adam sighed. "I don't get you father. How can you be calm at a time like this?"

"Because I've gone through three of these and it's not my baby this time. Of course, I am thrilled with the possibility that it may be my grandchild."

"Mr. Cartwright," Luis said. "that is highly unlikely."

"Don't sell yourself so highly Luis." Mr. Hope said tightly. "You might find you're not even in the running for Regina's hand."

That caught everyone's attention, particularly Adam's. Dare he even hope?

Luis frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying…you pack your bags…and get on the train to New York."

"Oh come on! What about that business merger?"

"I'm rejecting it."

"You're a fool!"

"Yes, I am." Mr. Hope's face was sober. "And it took seeing some sick man holding a knife over my little girl to bring me to my senses. Get out of here….before I have my prospective future son-in-law's brother escort you out of here."

"You'll regret this!" Luis snapped. "You're throwing away a fortune."

Mr. Hope said nothing as he leaned his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. Adam wished words would come to him, but none did. Had Mr. Hope rejected Luis for his decision, or was it because he hoped he'd find someone else for Regina? Mr. Hope said nothing and his father was deep in thought. He wanted to say something, but didn't dare speak.

Mr. Hope addressed his father. "Mr. Cartwright…might I borrow a horse of yours? I wish to do some riding and thinking about my life which has changed so drastically."

His father nodded. "I see. My stables are at your disposal."

Mr. Hope stood up and walked by Adam. He stopped and studied him for a long time and Adam felt unnerved by the older man's piercing gaze. He saw many emotions in his eyes. Regret, despair, concern, fear and even love. Adam didn't say a word, waiting for Mr. Hope to speak, but he didn't.

He turned and walked out of the house, closing the door. Adam exhaled and resumed pacing. His father shook his head. "Give him time son…I'm certain he won't deny you Regina's hand after all this."

Adam exhaled. "I hope so. I don't know what I'll do without her."

"Go crazy." Joe commented right before Hoss gave him a whack upside the head! "Oewho! Why does everyone have to be in a bad mood!"

* * *

_Hours later,_

* * *

Time went on and Regina's cries grew louder. Adam found out the stronger her cries; the more frantic he paced. His father had officially given up telling him to calm down. Hoss and Joe, also joined Adam in the pacing, but spent some of the time arguing when Joe or Hoss would smack into each other!

Suddenly everyone heard Regina start screaming. "Adam! I want Adam!"

Joe got knocked down by Hoss when he stopped abruptly in front of Joe who wouldn't have run into that brick wall of a back, had his eyes not been drawn to the staircase. Adam bolted to the foot of the stairs and stood there as Mrs. Hope came around the corner. She looked completely worn out. "As unconventional and improper as it is, Adam, she wants you in there. She doesn't like the doctor touching her, I've tried for hours and I'm worn out by now. She's gone through so much all ready and she needs you now. Please, see if you can get her to calm down and focus."

Adam nodded and ran up the stairs into the room. His heart stopped at the sight of Regina's red and sweaty face. Her mahogany hair hung down around her face making her look positively ghastly. Focusing on her face, he grabbed a chair, sat next to her and gripped her hand. "Regina?"

"Adam?" She bolted up right suddenly and squeezed his hand so hard he was sure she'd broken all of his fingers. "OHHHHHH!"

"I'm here." He said gritting against the pain in his hand. "All right, calm down. Breathe."

"Hurrtttsss."

"I know." He said. "It'll be over soon. I promise."

"It's time for her to push." The doctor announced from behind him.

"Are you ready?" Adam focused on her face as she nodded. "Ok….let's bring this little one into the world."

* * *

**HossIsBoss: Oh, I really feel for you! That certainly is quite a job to do. But I agree if they don't want to eat the meal you slaved over...then they shouldn't come! In my house the cook decides the menu and that's the end of the story! I'm crazy because I can't say no. Requests keep pouring in from my family and they'd got me up to 19 side dishes so far. Pray they don't request any more!**

**Sorry about the delay I'm coming down with something, let's home it's nothing big or I'll be down for days and we can't have that in my family.**


	21. A world of 'you' and 'me'

Chapter twenty

* * *

_Two days later,_

* * *

Regina smiled as her mother took Lovejoy Angelica Cartwright from her. "Hello." The new grandmother cooed. "Aren't you an angel?" She laughed. "I guess that's why you called her angelica?"

Regina glanced at Adam, who didn't respond from where he sat. In fact, Adam was acting rather strangely, as if he were avoiding her. Everything had been fine until her father had seen Lovejoy after the birthing. Her father never really showed his emotions, but she could see the love in his eyes for his granddaughter. There were strange looks at Adam from time to time and it showed.

"Why don't you and Adam take a walk?" Her mother suggested. "A good little walk will do you well."

Adam frowned. "I don't know. She just had a baby two days ago."

"She's fine Adam."

"Who'll watch Lovejoy?"

"I will. Go on you two."

Adam looked unconvinced so she spoke up. "Please? Just a small walk down by the creek?"

Adam exhaled and stood up. "All right. But if you start feeling tired, tell me." Regina nodded and they walked down to the creek. Adam was quiet and he didn't take her hand when they reached the stream. After ten minutes of silence, she sat down at the edge of the rushing stream.

No words were exchanged, Adam stared off into the distance in deep thought. Regina decided to voice her worries. "Adam…what's wrong with us?"

Adam sat down beside her. "Nothing."

"I-I just feel like…you're keeping me at bay. Like…now the baby's born…I've mended things with my parents and….you don't love me anymore. Like…you're expecting me to just leave you and go back with them to that lifestyle."

Adam sighed. "I am trying to put distance between us."

Tears filled her eyes as she covered her mouth. "I knew it."

"You don't know anything. I've been trying to figure out...how to tell you this." He said taking a hold of her arm and pulling her close. Regina wanted to fight, slap his face, and pull away from him. But her heart had long ago told her that fighting with Adam was useless. "It's your father Regina."

"He's…still forbidding it?" She was stunned. "After all that?"

"No. He hasn't said anything. I cannot be anything less than a gentleman with you. If one thing goes wrong...we could loose sight of the future we want. You understand."

She lay on her back and looked up at the sky that had seemed so bright a few moments ago. "I do."

He rubbed her shoulder. "We should go back now."

"Adam…will you do something for me?"

He nodded. "What is it?"

"Kiss me," he looked down at her, as if unsure he'd heard that request. "hold me, please. As if…there's nothing to worry about and it's just the two of us here."

Adam exhaled and brought her arms up around his shoulders. She closed her eyes as Adam leaned down and kissed her, gently at first. But…something grew inside them and she recognized it as the desired part of love. It's name…'Need' or 'Want'. She clutched at Adam and pulled him closer to her. Adam let out a groan and he held her tight. Her hands explored his chest as Adam ran his hands through her hair. She broke the kiss and turned her head; allowing him better access to trail soft kisses down her neck.

Somehow, reality entered their minds and slowly, they regained control. As they pulled away, it dawned on Regina that she hadn't been scared with Adam hovering above her. Her heart was pounding like Indian drums, but, no ugly thoughts or fear. Adam got up off the ground, breathing heavily as he helped her up from the ground. Regina inhaled deeply and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Regina…we can't." He breathed against her hair. "We need to wait."

"I love you. I want to marry you." She inhaled and looked deep into those dark brown eyes. "I want to belong to you. I-I want to know, what it feels like with someone I love…and not with someone who wants to ruin your soul. I want….I just want you."

"I want you too Regina." He exhaled and rested his head against hers. "I love you so much…my heart aches at the thought we might never be together. That's why we must be careful, I don't want to jeopardize that."

She pressed her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "I understand."

"Interesting." At the sound of her father's voice, they both spun around. Regina gasped and Adam's arm tightened protectively around her waist. Her father walked towards them slowly. "A very interesting display."

"Sir, I meant no disrespect. It was all my fault."

"Ridiculous. I've been following you two the entire time." Regina's face grew red when she realized that her father must have seen that passionate scene between them. "And it was her fault as well as yours."

"Father."

"Regina," for the first time she noted he sounded tired. "this will be the last time I'm going to tell you this, so pay attention. Shut up!" Regina blinked and drew back. Her father studied Adam. "You win. You have her, my blessing, her inheritance everything that comes with the package."

Regina gasped and she was grateful for Adam's arm around her waist, for he kept her upright. She felt shock run through Adam's body, but he didn't embrace her. "Sir…I've got what I wanted. Your blessing, Regina and Lovejoy; if Regina doesn't want her inheritance I couldn't care less. I don't need it…out here…we invest in a different kind of fortune and I'm richer than anything you have to offer."

Her father folded his arms across his chest. "Listen…I don't like you…yet." Regina smiled faintly. Maybe, there was hope for them yet. "You're an impudent young man and what my daughter's sees in you, I don't know. But I suppose in time I'll have to find out." He turned to Regina. "Well…don't I even get a word? A hug? After all…you're getting to marry your young man."

Regina smiled uneasily and released Adam long enough to give her father a hug. "Thank you." She whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't thank me." He said. "Thank your mother. If it weren't for several incidents, I wouldn't have reconsidered at all. However, I cannot fight the obvious any longer. It's obvious that God meant for you two find each other and to be together. And I'm not going to fight anymore. I don't approve." She exhaled. "But I promise that I will not disapprove for much longer. You must understand that, this is not the way I was brought up. There are also several personal issues that I've been forced to overcome during this adventure. But after almost loosing you, I'm not going to loose you again." He kissed her forehead. "Be happy."

Her father turned and walked away leaving Regina standing there, trembling. She turned to Adam, who was standing there waiting until her father was out of sight. It was then that the tears fully overcame her and a multitude of emotions swamped her. Adam caught her around the waist and pulled her close as she cried.

Adam set her down and cupped her face in his hands as he shook his head in disbelief. "I remember the first time I saw you. A beautiful, disheveled princess in distress. One thing in the back of my minds was…"You haven't got a chance with someone like that. But there's no harm in looking." I fell in love with you right then and there. But never, ever, in my wildest dreams, did I imagine that you would be mine. But," his dark eyes danced. "when…do I get to make you mine?"

"Three months. Do you mind me holding Lovejoy during the ceremony? After all…you're taking both of us."

He laughed. "Why not?"

"Adam…this is the last time I'll ask." She studied him carefully. "Do you really want us? Both of us?"

Adam tenderly caressed her face with the back of his hand. "I told you once…I didn't win your heart just to hand you over to another man. I certainly didn't win your trust by handing _our _daughter over to some other man to be her father."

"People will talk."

"Let them. We're lost in our own little world, remember? The world of 'you and me' and I let no one invade it."

* * *

**HossIsBoss: Thank you for leaving the review, no matter how short. I know how troublesome phones are and I understand completely! Fortunately, this was a minor cold and I'm recovering slowly. It wasn't laryngitis, which I catch every year about this time. Still sniffling and coughing, but today was the first day I felt like writing so I decided not keep everyone waiting. So here it is!**


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

_Three months later,_

* * *

Regina shook her head. "I don't know mother. I don't think I should wear white." Her mother groaned. "Well mother, after all white does symbolize-"

"Oh stop it!" Her mother said as she fastened up the buttons. "If you don't like it, then you can wear the dress you have planned. It's the latest fashion."

"I can tell." She said rubbing her blindfolded eyes. "I doubt that people out here will approve of the bare shoulders."

Her mother laughed. "All right dear, you ready to see this?"

Regina nodded. "But I don't think it's-"

Words died as she took in the exotic white dress. Regina's mouth hung open as she took in the sight of the white, Silk moiré gown with a metallic, gold, appliqué on the hem's border. Regina shook her head, her mother was right. The dress was perfect, simple, yet stunning. The neckline dipped down to give just a hint of her curves. Her mother held out a gold necklace with pearls set in it.

"Mother."

"Oh hush," she said as she fastened the necklace. "I knew this was right for you the moment I saw it. are you pleased? If you don't want to wear it…I completely understand. I don't want to be too forceful, but I saw it and I had to get it for you."

Regina spun around and hugged her mother. "No. I love it! I want to wear it." She saw her pink dress in her mind that she had been planning on wearing and shook her head. "What would I do without you?"

"I don't know." Her mother smiled. "Now…we've got an hour to do your hair."

Regina sat back with her hands up. "I place myself completely in your hands. You have the eye for fashion, not me."

Her mother laughed. "I promise, Adam won't be able to take his eyes off you the moment he sees you."

* * *

Adam tugged at his tie nervously. Could anyone tell that his palms were sweating? He'd never been this nervous in his life before. A leaf dropped down from the tree they stood under, hitting his face and he jumped.

His pa laughed. "Calm down."

"What if she changes her mind?" Adam asked.

"She is not going to change her mind." His father said. "You're just nervous."

Joe nodded. "Yeah! Besides, I don't think she could run very far even if she wanted to!"

"Joe." Hoss growled. "You hush now!"

The fiddler began to play the wedding march and Adam spun around to where Regina would be appearing. Then…she came around the corner. Her father was proudly holding onto her arm while she carried Lovejoy towards him. Regina looked beautiful from behind the lace veil. Lovejoy was a sleeping angel in her white dress and pink blanket.

Her father gave her a hug before standing back. Regina smiled faintly and Adam was lost in her eyes until it was time for him to speak his vows.

He cleared his throat and took her hand. "Regina, I love you. Today is a very special day; long ago you were just a dream and a prayer. This day is like a dream come true; the Lord Himself has answered my prayer. For today, Regina, you are my joy, become my crown. I thank God for the honor of going through time with you. Thank you for being what you are to me. With our future as bright as the promises of God, I will care for you, honor and protect you. I lay down my life for you, Regina, my friend and my love." Tears began to flow down her cheeks and Adam felt some tears build in his eyes. "With this ring," he slid the band of gold on her finger. He would have preferred it had a diamond in it, but Regina didn't want a diamond. "I seal my vow of love to you and to Lovejoy, who I take to me as my daughter."

Regina inhaled and Adam, I love you and I know you love me. I am confident that God has chosen you to be my husband and be a father to my daughter. It is my prayer and desire that you will find in me, the helpmeet God designed especially for you. And in confidence, I will submit myself unto your headship as unto our Lord. Therefore, Adam, I pledge to you my life as an obedient, faithful and loving wife. Whither thou goest I will go, whither thou lodgest I will lodge. Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God."

Then came the moment he was certain he'd been waiting for the first time he'd kissed her. "I now pronounce you are man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Regina trembled happily and let out a quiet, happy cry. Adam lifted the veil, staring into his wife's misty eyes. She carefully shifted Lovejoy to her other arm. Adam carefully supported Lovejoy as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. Regina titled her chin up and Adam claimed her lips for the first time as husband and wife. As his family applauded, the words from 1 Corinthian 13: 4-5 echoed in his mind.

"_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs."_

* * *

**Yes, it's the end. I thank everyone for their support, their reviews, and their kind constructive criticism. The wedding vows are not mine I did some research for some traditional wedding vows and these two were the ones for them. Those who would like a visual picture of Regina's wedding dress will find the link posted on my profile page. Thank you again everyone!**

**Guest: Thank you for pointing that out. I know the person. And thank you for explaining more fully in your second review. For a moment, I thought someone had copied my story and was hiding it on Fan Fiction! My other story, someone reported it for grammer issues and I haven't reposted it yet. I lost my story when it crashed, then found it again days later, but I'm now working on two stories so I can't do the second one now.**


End file.
